Days like this
by killerqueen04
Summary: Las cosas jamas volverían a ser como antes. Todo había cambiado. El mundo había cambiado. Ella solo podía hacer dos cosas: esperar y tratar de sobrevivir. Temática apocalíptica/ historia original/ AU/ OOC Suspenso/ horror/ misterio/ drama y unas pequeñas dosis de humor y romance.
1. THE VERY BEGINNING

**N/A:**

Sorpresa! Otra historia para mi lista, xDD Esta es muy especial para mi, por que es de una novela que ando escribiendo, así que se **PROHÍBE** el plagio, ya que dentro de poco tendrá CopyRight :p (obviamente con personajes diferentes, xD) Hay varias cosas que quiero mencionar antes de permitirles que disfruten de este fic:

1. No me he cambiado al IR xDD Sé que muchos se sorprendieron por mi publicación a dicho fandom, pero soy una escritora que le gustan los retos, escribir cosas diferentes (como este fic) y decidí hacerlo. No creo que vuelva a escribir, al menos no por ahora, de ese fandom, pero NO me cambien de fandom, xDD

2. Este fic es TOTALMENTE diferente a mi estilo de escritura. Suelo escribir en narración de la 3ra persona, pero me encanta escribir en 1era persona cuando el personaje es tan badass como lo es Hime en este fic. Los personajes tontos, delicados y muy dulces me joden escribirlos en 1era persona, así que suelo irme por la narración xD

3. No abra romance por los primero capítulos. Si buscan un fic chessy y todo color de rosa, este no lo es. Orihime ni siquiera está enamorada de Ichigo al comienzo (sí, es IH). La temática es apocaliptica, asi que no esperen a Orihime siendo buena y dulce.

4. Es un fic AU y contiene un sinfín de OOC. Orihime tiene ciertos partes en su personalidad que le recuerdan al manga, pero es casi inexistente. Es una chica que ha vivido una vida dura y ha ido cambiando poco a poco.

5. Por último, es un fic catalogado M no por contenido sexual, sino por el contenido violente y de palabras fuertes. Otra cosa, todos los capítulos serán largos :p y esto es dedicado para una competencia en la comunidad de autores de fanfiction en Facebook. Si ellos no hubieran creado tal evento, jamas hubiese subido este fic (=

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. (por fin podré decirlo!) Esta historia SI es de mi completa propiedad. TODO es mío, incluso la nueva personalidad de Hime, así que cero Plagio, tampoco se podrán realizar adaptaciones, etc...

**Disfruten ;)**

**DAYS LIKE THIS**

Por Killerqueen04

* * *

**CAP I: THE VERY BEGINNING**

Sin duda alguna, este es uno de los peores días de mi vida. Aunque… creo que todos mis días son malos, ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un mundo repleto de cadáveres ambulantes, que te persiguen con deseos de masticar tú preciosa carne? Urgh, nada es peor que eso.

Déjame contarles algo, cuando yo era pequeña, siempre soñaba con el día en que los cadáveres resucitarían y vendrían a matar a las personas. Mi hermano mayor siempre se reía con eso, sin mencionar a mi grupo de amigos. _"¿Muertos que caminan?, ¡Joder, cría, que tú imaginación no deja de sorprendernos!"_ solía decir Sora, mi hermano mayor. Y en cierta parte tenía razón, ¿muertos que caminan y matan? ¡Por favor!

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo ahora. Y ojalá encontrara a mis amigos y a mi hermano, para decirles que mi sueños tenían razón… probablemente puedo ver el futuro o alguna de esas mierdas que decían en la televisión.

De hecho, ahora mismo tengo una visión. Sí, estaré en mi casa, saboreándome el último paquete de oreos que encontré en el desmantelado, horriblemente oloroso y abandonado supermercado. ¡Ahh, como saborearé esas malditas oreos que casi me cuestan la vida! Casi estuve a punto de morir en medio de ese estúpido supermercado por un descuido mío.

La primera regla general para sobrevivir, ¡**nunca te descuides**! Ellos quizás no son rápidos, tampoco son inteligentes y mucho menos saben saltar cercas, pero sí pueden tomarte desprevenido. El problema, además de un ataque descuidado que puede acabar con tú vida, es que ellos andan en su mayoría en grupos masivos. Es muy raro encontrar uno solo. No sé si es que aun siendo esas asquerosas cosas les queda el rasgo humano de socialización, (joder, ni siquiera hablan) pero la cosa es que todas las veces en las que me he tenido que enfrentar a ellos (o salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo) pues andan en grupos de cinco a grupos de cincuenta.

Créeme, no es nada gracioso encontrarse con cincuenta de esas cosas.

La cosa es que hoy fui al supermercado que está a unos treinta minutos de mi casa. Los supermercados que están cerca de mi hogar ya están desbastados, los pocos sobrevivientes se llevaron todo lo que encontraron a los llamados 'puntos seguros'. Aunque creo que el nombre de 'seguro' no le cae, teniendo en cuenta de que fueron los primeros en caer en medio de este cataclismo. Verán, los caminantes son atraídos por el olor a carne fresca y por los ruidos que hacen sus presas. Sí, has acertado, nosotros somos sus presas. Y como es de suponerse, un lugar repleto de personas histéricas provocando tanto ruido que puede escucharse hasta la China, pues las probabilidades de atraer caminantes son de mil a cero, a favor de los caminantes.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Una noche (creo que fue la segunda desde que montaron el campamento 'Punto Seguro') llegaron un centenar de esas hambrientas cosas. Yo ni siquiera sé de donde salieron tantos, pero la cosa fue que llegaron y acabaron con todo. Esa noche, yo me resguardé en el baño del segundo piso de mi casa (luego de haber cerrado las puertas y las ventanas) junto a Tsubaki, mi leal y a veces demasiado amargado perro. Nunca podré olvidar el ruido de las balas en medio de la noche, tampoco los gritos de agonía y desesperación… parecía el infierno desatado en la tierra.

Y prácticamente lo es.

Yo no fui al 'punto seguro' gracias a mi hermano Sora. Yo, teniendo solo diecisiete años en aquel entonces (cumplí los dieciocho hace un mes) pues pensaba que lo mejor, ante una emergencia mundial como esa, era irme con el resto de mis vecinos. Mi hermano es científico, así que él fue enviado a buscar dos semanas antes del cataclismo por la ONU. Según me dijo por teléfono, la ONU había mandado a buscar a todos los científicos del mundo, en una movida desesperada de detener lo que había surgido en una central radioactiva en Rusia.

Lamentablemente ellos no pudieron hacer nada. El virus se había dispersado y al final…

…al final hubo caos, muertes, sangre y más muertes.

"_Orihime, escúchame"_ aun recuerdo la voz de mi hermano. A pesar de que no le estaba viendo, yo podía sentir que él estaba nervioso. Lo imaginaba con sus ojos grises llenos de preocupación, mientras que sus dedos se enredaban en el cable que conecta el teléfono a la línea eléctrica. Siempre que lo llamaba un cobrador o él iba a comunicar algo difícil o preocupante por vía telefónica, él hacía lo mismo. _"Van a ordenar a que todos los civiles vayan a un campamento llamado 'Punto Seguro'. No vayas"_ no era una súplica, tampoco era un consejo. Mi hermano me estaba ordenando a no ir a ese campamento.

"_Pero Sora, todos los vecinos están diciendo que es lo mejor que se puede hacer. Nadie sabe lo que ocurre con ese virus. Hermano, dicen que es parecido al virus del A1H1N1* pero nadie está seguro. Hoy cuando tomé el tren para regresar a casa, vi como sacaban a un muchacho por comenzar a toser de manera escandalosa."_ Ahh, yo siempre fui tan inocente. Claro, no tenía idea de que una explosión radiactiva en una central de Rusia podía provocar el fin de la humanidad. Una chica de diecisiete años no piensa en eso. Pensamos en cuando tenemos examen o cuando es el próximo concierto de nuestro artista predilecto. También pensamos en chicos. Nada más.

Mi hermano chasqueó la lengua. _"No le hagas caso a nadie, Orihime. Esto…"_ no sé si había sido mi imaginación o algo por el estilo, pero yo podía jurar que mi hermano estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar y llorar. A pesar de que soy menor que él (sólo por ocho años) yo le conozco bien. Se cuando él está preocupado triste o si se siente desesperado. En ese instante, yo supe que él estaba a punto de tener un desgaste emocional. Algo malo estaba por suceder… o ya había comenzado a suceder. _"Hime, escúchame muy bien. Pase lo que pase, prométeme que tú vas a luchar hasta el último instante."_ Ese fue el momento donde yo comencé a llorar como una idiota. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero escuchar a mi hermano mayor decirme que debía luchar, sólo significaba que las cosas estaban feas, muy feas. "_Hime, yo debo irme, hay otros colegas que esperan para llamar a sus familiares. Sólo te diré tres cosas: no PS, Rikka está en la azotea y YIPT. Buena suerte" _dicho esto, él finalizó la llamada. Imaginé que estaba siendo observado o algo por el estilo.

Sora y yo solíamos hablar en claves. Cuando éramos pequeños, nuestros padres eran, en ocasiones, algo violentos. La única forma de consolarnos y comunicarnos de forma segura era por medio de las claves. Utilizábamos la primera letra de la palabra o simplemente le colocábamos nombres a los objetos y así nadie se enteraba sobre de que estábamos hablando.

PS no era otra cosa más que el 'punto seguro'. Él no quería que yo fuera a ese maldito lugar. Y yo le cumpliría. Rikka… cuando él mencionó a Rikka, yo supe que todo esto no se trataba de un simple virus de gripe. Si fuera un virus, mi hermano no me hubiese pedido que buscara a Rikka, su pistola 9mm. Rikka fue el regalo que le hizo mi padre a mi hermano Sora en su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Fue antes de que ellos dos (mis padres) fallecieran en un accidente de tráfico. Sora siempre había sido un chico envuelto en las ciencias, las matemáticas y el estudio en general. Mi padre no quería un hijo así. Papá deseaba un hijo que fuera deportista, mujeriego y que manejara una buena arma. Mi hermano no era lo que él deseaba. Cuando Sora cumplió los dieciochos, en vez de regalarle un libro de ciencias (mi hermano deseaba la última edición del manual de botánicas) le regaló a Rikka, en un perfecto y hermoso estuche que contenía 6 cargadores. La cara de mi hermano esa noche no tenía precio.

Pero hay que sacar el lado bueno de ese terrible, pero muy útil, regalo de mi padre. Rikka me ha salvado la vida en más de cinco ocasiones.

YIPT significaba _'Yo iré por ti'_. Mi hermano vendría por mí y yo iba a esperarle.

Aquella noche, cuando llamé a Sora, observé la CNN mundial y me dispuse a amontonar sobre la mesa del comedor todo lo que tenía en casa. Me llevé una gran decepción al ver que solo tenía dos bolsas de patatas fritas, cinco latas de comida de perro, seis latas de leche y un par de latas más. En conclusión, con eso no iba a sobrevivir ni una semana. Para mi defensa, sólo tenía a Rikka y sus seis cartuchos, una sombrilla vieja y un bate de madera de beisbol. Tenía defensa y ataque, lo que no tenía era comida.

Recargué todos los enseres eléctricos que pude, suministre el depósito de agua y busqué los ahorros de Sora y los mios. Tenía suficiente dinero como para hacer una muy buena compra.

Esa noche, dejé a Tsubaki encerrado en la casa, no deseaba que le fuera a pasar nada malo mientras jugueteaba por la urbanización. Fui al supermercado más cercano y para mi desgracia, estaba repleto. Habían demasiadas personas, todas con un mismo fin: buscar alimentos y reservas. Allí encontré a Kurosaki Ichigo. Esa fue la última vez que le vi.

Ichigo es (o fue) mi compañero de clases, desde el jardín de niños hasta el primer semestre del último año. Es uno de mis amigos, no cae en la categoría de mejores amigos por qué no llegamos a ese nivel, pero si éramos amigos. Los compañeros de clase y los amigos se saludan en las mañanas, se prestan material y se ríen de los chistes de otros, ¿verdad? Pues sí, somos amigos.

Mi compañero era diferente a todos los demás chicos del salón de clases. Él poseía el cabello del color del atardecer, mantenía muy a menudo su ceño fruncido y era bastante serio con el resto de la clase. Éramos muy pocos los que podíamos cruzar palabra con él y recibir una respuesta educada y amistosa.

Él es un buen chico. O lo era.

La familia Kurosaki, según me dijo él en medio de la larga fila, se iría a refugiar en su casa de campo en Osaka. Era bastante protegida, con una gran cerca que impedía que algún intruso se colara en ella. El camino estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la civilización como para que el virus (fuera lo que fuera) llegará allá. Además, tenía dos pozos de agua, un río cerca y una pequeña granja.

Joder, eso sonaba como el paraíso.

Ichigo me dijo, de manera muy seria, que yo debía acompañarlos. Rukia y Renji, dos de mis compañeros de clases, también irían. Pero yo no podía. Mi hermano vendría por mí y así se lo hice saber. Lo lamentaba mucho, pero yo esperaría a Sora.

La familia Kurosaki, junto a Rukia y a Renji partió ese día. Yo les dije adiós desde la puerta del supermercado y luego regresé a casa. Las calles estaban demasiado aglomeradas como para continuar por allí. En ocasiones me parecía irónico el hecho de que el primer mandatario estuviese diciendo que todo estaba bien, que debíamos estar en calma, cuando lo primero que él hacía era enviar a las fuerzas armadas. En mi trayecto a casa, vi más de una decena de camionetas del ejército, repletas de soldados con sendos rifles, aparte de ver a lo lejos dos helicópteros merodeando la ciudad.

Ese fue el último día de normalidad.

Yo, al llegar a mi casa, cerré todas las ventanas, puertas y cualquier lugar que dejará visibilidad para el interior de la casa. Yo estaba sola y no deseaba que ningún ladrón fuese a entrar a mi hogar en medio de ese caos. Me encerré en la habitación de mi hermano Sora en el segundo piso de la casa, donde estaba la segunda y más vieja, televisión de la casa. Mi perro (en ocasiones mi mejor amigo y en otras mi peor enemigo) se encerró conmigo y en uno de sus ataques casi inexistentes de ternura, se durmió junto a mí. Esa noche, vi por primera vez como el mundo que yo conocía se iba a la mierda.

El virus (o lo que fuera que fuese) había llegado a Norteamérica. Las noticias y las estadísticas no eran nada alentadoras. A eso de las tres de la mañana, la noticia de que los Ángeles y Atlanta habían caído y eran zona perdida, me despertó. No había sobrevivientes en esos dos estados (o al menos eso decían). Los helicópteros del noticiario tomaron las primeras imágenes y lo que yo vi me provocó no solo perplejidad sino ganas de llorar. Las imágenes eran impactantes, en especial las de Los Ángeles. Los edificios estaban envueltos en llamas, el humo llegaba al cielo y reclamaba la ciudad como suya. Era un completo infierno.

Al pasar las horas, comenzaron a llegar más y más noticias trágicas del cataclismo mundial. Rusia ya no existía. Tampoco Alemania, Francia, España, Portugal y Dinamarca. Unos cuatro mil habitantes de China habían recurrido al suicidio colectivo y otros se habían comenzado a lanzar de los techos de los edificios, y todo estaba en imágenes. Al llegar el mediodía, Hawái sucumbió, igual que Washington, Denver, México, el Caribe, la mitad de Sudamérica y New York.

Ya no había nada.

Al final, el noticiario de Tokio TV interrumpió la señal. El primer mandatario obligaba a todos los ciudadanos a irse con los militares a los 'puntos seguros'. Había uno en Okinawa, Tokio y dos más en otras dos provincias que no recuerdo bien. Ahí había iniciado todo.

Aterrada y aferrada a mi perro, escuché como los camiones del ejército evacuaban la urbanización. Yo apagué la televisión y me quedé en el más profundo silencio. Mis vecinos me gritaban desde el portón del jardín cerrado con candado. Yo no respondí y al final ellos creyeron que yo me había marchado. Ellos se fueron. Cuando tuve el suficiente valor para asomarme por una rendija de la ventana (la había cubierto con maderos la noche pasada) observé que todo estaba en profunda calma. No había nadie allí y a pesar de que todo estaba sumergido en el más profundo silencio, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar de forma brusca. Yo tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Ese silencio no es el que se suele pedir cuando uno lee o estudia algo o cuando uno simplemente quiere descansar. Era ese tipo de silencio que provoca que los vellos de la nuca se paren y que un escalofrío recorra la espina dorsal. Un silencio cortante e indeseado.

En ese preciso instante, yo me percaté de la seriedad del asunto. No había nadie. ¿A quién recurriría si ocurría algo? Mis amigos no estaban. Tatsuki se había ido a Okinawa de vacaciones dos semanas antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Ichigo se había marchado a Osaka junto a su familia y a Renji y Rukia. Sora estaba en la sede de la ONU en New York…y New York había caído…

Yo no sé como corrí tan rápido ni como marqué el número que Sora me dejó para llamarle en caso de una emergencia, la cosa es que lo hice. Lo marqué seis veces y la línea estaba ocupada o dañada. ¿Él estaba bien? ¡Él tenía que estarlo!

Lloré como una niña pequeña y desconsolada, me dejé caer al suelo y abrace (a la fuerza) a Tusbaki, lo único que me quedaba en el mundo. Me quedé dormida allí y me desperté al otro día, sin fuerza para levantarme. Allí me quedé, sin comer ni hacer nada más que abrazar a mi perro y mirar el suelo de la casa. Sora tenía que estar bien… ¡Él me había dicho que me buscaría!

Diciéndome a mi misma que todo estaría bien, que Sora vendría por mí, encontré las fuerzas necesarias para colocarme de pie, ir a ducharme y luego preparar la comida para Tsubaki y para mí. Sora iba a estar bien, yo lo sabía. Lo sentía en mi pecho. Él vendría por mí.

Al caer la noche, decidí apagar todas las luces e irme a encerrar a la habitación de Sora. Ya no había señal televisiva en vivo. Todo era programas repetidos. Animes seguidos por programas de concurso y noticias repetidas. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Recostada en la cama, acariciándole las orejas a Tsubaki y viendo la televisión que se encontraba en 'silencio', escuché el ruido. No fue en mi casa, gracias al cielo, sino que fue en la calle. Fue un quejido. Un horrible y escalofriante quejido.

Tsubaki (¡Dios bendiga a ese perro!) se quedó calladito a un lado mío. Apagué la televisión y me quedé en la profunda oscuridad y con una lentitud digna de una tortuga, me acerqué a la ventana y busqué al causante de ese ruido. Para mi sorpresa, observé la figura de un hombre. Caminaba muy lento y yo podría jurar que por la forma en que caminaba, él debía tener un par de huesos rotos en sus piernas. Prácticamente arrastraba los pies, mientras gemía de forma fuerte.

Mi alma se me fue a los pies al descubrir una cosa más. Él no estaba solo. Trague seco al ver a otros caminar tras de él (ni siquiera podía contar cuantos eran, pero realmente eran muchos). Todos gimoteaban y caminaban a paso lento y torpe. Yo no sabía que erran, pero mis instintos me gritaban que no permitiera que ellos me viesen. Y yo siempre sigo mis instintos, porque están ahí por algo, ¿no?

Respiré hondo y con gran cautela me alejé de la ventana, tomé a Tsubaki por el collar en su cuello y me fui a encerrar junto a él en el baño.

¡Esos eran muertos! ¡Muertos que habían revivido! ¡Eran caminantes! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡OH POR DIOS!

Luego de haberme internado en silencio con Tsubaki en el baño y escondernos en la tina, los dos nos quedamos allí por muchas horas. No sé en qué momento ocurrió ni a qué hora fue, pero yo escuché a lo lejos las detonaciones. No creo que hayan sido del 'punto seguro' teniendo en cuenta de que este estaba bastante apartado de mi vivienda. Yo tengo (y siempre tendré) la sospecha de que esas detonaciones provenían de un grupo de sobrevivientes que se resistieron a ir con los militares al campamento. ¿Sí están vivos? Lo desconozco.

Hay muchas cosas que no conozco. No sé cómo preparar una comida normal que no incluya pasta de judías rojas, tampoco sé por qué surgió todo esto. En los noticiarios (antes de caer la señal televisiva) dijeron que era por culpa de una explosión de una central radioactiva en Rusia, pero yo no lo sé. Hay muy pocos sobrevivientes y están regados por ahí, tratando de sobrevivir cueste lo que cueste. Igual que yo.

Respiré hondo antes de colocarme el cinturón de seguridad, luego se lo coloqué a Tsubaki, quien me miró enojado porque yo le estuviera colocando tan ofensivo objeto en su cuello. —Lo lamento, amigo. No sólo son los caminantes los que pueden provocarte la muerte— bufé. Los caminantes están ahí, en espera de que tú te rindas y ellos puedan tomar ventaja y eliminarte (o convertirte); pero ahí afuera también está la muerte 'regular'. Ya sabes, esa que fue relegada cuando llegaron los caminantes. Infartos, accidentes de tráfico, envenenamiento involuntario o accidental… cosas como esas.

Así es la vida ahora. Vives, creces, mueres y te conviertes en un caminante.

Encendí el vehículo y comencé a conducir de regreso a casa. Mis manos temblaban como gelatina Jell-o y mi corazón palpitaba de forma estruendosa. Unas gotas de sudor recorrían mi espalda, igual que los escalofríos. Creo que esto es lo que siente toda persona que estuvo a punto de morir y sobrevivió por un milagro de Dios…o de Budá… o de Alá… o de Aslan… o quien quiera que este allá afuera.

Mi mente no dejaba de traerme ese instante tan terrorífico para mí. Aun puedo verlo con claridad en mi mente, ver como se abalanzaba dispuesto a matarme en medio del supermercado.

Todo estaba tranquilo. En esa zona rara vez se veían caminantes, parece ser que ellos prefieren los edificios y el medio de la ciudad, y el supermercado está bastante alejado de todo eso. Y eso es bueno, al menos para mí.

El supermercado solo recibía luz gracias a la luz solar que se colaba por las ventanas. La energía eléctrica había cedido hace unos tres meses atrás, así que podrán imaginarse el olor del supermercado. Carne, pollo, pescado, leche y lácteos podridos. Argh, no pude evitar el vomitar tras de una de las antiguas vitrinas que contenían bebidas alcohólicas. Ahora no hay nada allí, excepto una botella de ron vacía y mi vomito. Eww.

Mientras caminaba y trataba de no dejar que las nauseas se apoderasen de mi, descubrí que allí había otro aroma. El olor a muerte. En medio del pasillo de los lácteos yacía un muchacho muerto. ¡Era horrible! Sus viseras estaban esparcidas por todo el pasillo y la sangre seca parecía pintura. Se parecía al proyecto que una vez realizó Sora para la universidad, él había representado el sistema digestivo utilizando plastilina para los órganos y pintura roja para la sangre. Doble eww.

Me aparté de la asquerosa y espantosa imagen y me dediqué a echar todas las latas (en buenas condiciones) que estuvieran por allí. Había encontrado cosas buenas, cosas como latas de comida para perro, comida para bebe (podría funcionar), sardinas, atún, entre otros.

Pero llegó lo único que había podido robar mi atención y mis sentidos en todos estos meses. El último paquete de las malditas (¡no, mentira, son benditas! ¡Alabadas y glorificadas!) Oreos.

¡EL ÚLTIMO PAQUETE!

Solté a un lado a Rikka y mi bolsa de víveres recolectados. Ese momento era especial. Ese momento era único y exclusivo para el paquete de oreos y yo, Inoue Orihime.

¿Tienen idea desde cuando yo no pruebo una maldita (¡no, son benditas!) oreos? ¡Desde antes del apocalipsis! Sora y yo solíamos comernos un paquete entero mientras veíamos algún programa de competencias o algún programa de la televisión norteamericana. Acompañábamos las oreos con el compañero perfecto: un vaso de leche.

No sé si eran las hormonas, pero yo estaba a punto de llorar. Ver unas oreos y recordar que el mundo no siempre fue un hueco repleto de mierda es bastante fuerte. La supervivencia es dura y te hace cambiar. No puedes ser suave, tampoco tonto. Tienes que ser fuerte, agresivo, astuto y muy listo si quieres sobrevivir. Solo sobrevivimos los que nos adaptamos aunque no lo queramos.

Yo quiero sobrevivir. Mi hermano dijo que vendría por mí.

Eso fue hace un año atrás y yo aun le espero. Yo he cambiado, me he vuelto fuerte, agresiva, astuta y lista. Yo sobrevivió porque sé que mi hermano vendrá por mí.

Pero hay momentos como ese, donde el sentimentalismo toma lo mejor de ti y… si, te jode. Te lleva directito a la muerte sin remedio alguno.

Cuando tomé el paquete de galletas en mis manos (y juraría que había escuchado un coro celestial) me moví lo suficiente como para verme reflejada en la nevera de los helados y ver al maldito caminante a unos cinco pasos tras de mí. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, su cabello era negro, aunque solo en un lado ya que le faltaba la mitad del cuero cabelludo. Se veía delgado, avejentado y horrible… en fin, como un cadáver sacado del video de 'Thriller' de Michael Jackson. Se movía a paso lento (de ahí saque la comparación con el video musical) y sus ojos amarillentos me observaban de forma profunda. Aparentemente los ojos se vuelven amarillentos cuando uno se transforma en una de esas cosas.

Yo grité, aunque la voz no me salió, así que mejor diré que abrí los labios e intenté gritar por ayuda. ¿Pero a quien quiero engañar? ¡Allá afuera no había nadie!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Rikka estaba al otro lado, junto a la bolsa de víveres. Antes de que se acercara, arrojé por el piso al paquete de oreos, los que fueron a parar a un lado de mi bolsa. ¡Nadie se metería con mis oreos!

Y ese fue el problema, estaba tan sumergida en las jodidas oreos, que no lo vi acercarse. El caminante se abalanzó sobre mí y yo culminé con él en el suelo. Sobre mí. La cosa esa trataba de morderme, gritaba histérico y gemía excitado de tener una comida jugosa y fresca bajo de él. Lo tomé por el cuello y lo mantuve alejado, teniendo cuidado de que no fuera a morderme. No se dé donde saque la fuerza (sí, se que desconozco muchas cosas, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer? ¡No culminé la escuela!) y le pegué una patada en el estomago, lanzándolo lejos de mi. Era un cadáver decrepito, que no debía pesar ni unas ciento veinte libras, fue sencillo lanzarlo hacia atrás y provocar que se rompiese una pierna.

Pobre bastardo.

Busqué entre los escombros en el suelo, mientras el caminante se acercaba cojeando. Era una imagen casi cómica, si no fuese porque estaba a punto de morir. Encontré a ciegas un fino tubo de metal, que sospecho debió ser uno de los agarres de los estantes. Me puse de pie y sin pestañear ni duda un solo instante, se lo enterré en el cráneo, matándolo al instante.

Basta decir que yo parecía una niña de pre escolar que se había vertido sobre sus ropas un contenedor de pintura roja.

Tiré a un lado el tubo de metal y contemplé por unos instantes la imagen. Ese hombre probablemente tuvo familia. Quizás ellos también estén por ahí afuera, matando y comiéndose todo lo que encuentran.

La primera vez que maté, yo lloré a mares. Eso fue hace siete meses y creo (aun no estoy segura) que maté a mi profesora de matemáticas. Acepto que odio la materia, jamás se me ha dado, pero no por eso quería matarla. Ella era una buena profesora, siempre atenta y sonriente. Lo que yo me encontré fue un animal salvaje que deseaba matarme.

Y era matar o morir. Y yo escogí salvar mi pellejo y matarla a ella.

No es fácil matar y menos si eres como yo. Nunca maté una hormiga o algún insecto, tampoco había peleado en mi vida. Probablemente, si alguien hubiese previsto todo esto, hubiese pensado que yo iba a ser una de las primeras en morir. Yo también lo pensé la primera noche en la que ellos invadieron el mundo. Yo no era fuerte, lloraba muy a menudo y ni siquiera podía matar un mosquito, ¿cómo sobreviviría?

Pues amigo, existe algo que se llama instinto de supervivencia y es lo más hermoso que tiene el humano. ¡Te cambia por completo! Es duro al comienzo, pero si sigues tus instintos y tus reglas, sobrevivirás.

Yo lo he hecho. He matado decenas de esas cosas, pero he mantenido con vida a mi perro y a mí misma. Antes lloraba en las noches, vomitaba al ver el cuerpo y soñaba a todas horas con sus cadáveres… ahora creo que me he insensibilizado un poco. Solo vomito por el olor, no por las imágenes. Ya no lo pienso dos veces antes de romperle el cráneo y apenas lloro.

Yo he cambiado. Ya no soy la misma de hace siete u ocho meses atrás. La niña tierna que jamás maldecía y que no podía ni siquiera manejar el auto de su hermano sin comenzar a temblar y a lloriquear por tener miedo de atropellar a alguien. Ahora, sinceramente, no me importa pasarle las cuatro ruedas a un caminante por salvar mi pellejo.

¿Sueno egoísta? Probablemente, pero no me importa. ¡Yo espero a mi hermano y lo esperaré con vida! Yo no voy a caer, no me convertiré en una cosa de esas. Yo esperaré a mi hermano y aguardaré por tener noticias de mis amigos.

A veces, cuando trato de dormir, pienso una y otra vez sobre quiénes son los monstruos. Los verdaderos monstruos. Los caminantes matan porque su instinto (o sea lo que sea que tengan) así se los dicta. Matan para sobrevivir. Ellos no quisieron ser así. Nosotros, los humanos (los pocos que quedamos) también matamos para sobrevivir (que me perdone Dios, pero sé que allá afuera hay quienes matan por diversión) y fuimos los causantes de todo este cataclismo. Fuimos los causantes de nuestro propio fin.

El mundo no acaba. El planeta continua vivo. Las aguas del mar continúan siendo un misterio… profundo, claro, lleno de vida y salvaje. Los arboles y las demás plantas continúan creciendo, los yerbajos se cuelan entre las calles, proclamando lo que una vez fue suyo y nosotros le arrebatamos. Ellos borran a paso lento nuestras calles, edificios… nuestra historia.

El mundo no es el que culmina y tampoco es el que desaparece. Somos nosotros mismos, los humanos, los que provocamos nuestro fin. Nosotros mismos nos eliminamos.

Los que aun quedamos con vida, nos adaptamos. Ya sabes, como la evolución. Nosotros evolucionamos, nos volvemos fuertes, rápidos, astutos, inteligentes… matamos sin sentir nada. Queremos sobrevivir. Nos comportamos como en la era de piedra.

Tsubaki es lo único que me mantiene cuerda. Habló, lloró (algunas veces) y duermo con él. Es mi guardián, mi ángel de la guarda que me vigila y me protege. Somos un equipo y si uno de los dos falta… el otro no podría continuar en esta dura y asquerosa travesía llamada supervivencia.

Detuve el auto en medio de la solitaria carretera y me observé por unos instantes en el espejo retrovisor. Mi cabello castaño estaba largo, muy largo. Me llegaba a la espalda baja y mi flequillo me llegaba a los hombros. Estaba indomable y rizado, no podía darme el lujo de gastar energía (de mi planta eléctrica 'robada') en utilizar el secador de cabello. ¿De qué valía? ¡Nadie iba a verme! Mis ojos estaban hinchados y poseían unas feas ojeras en los parpados. Dios, estaban demasiado marcadas. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí las ocho horas completas, creo que fue hace seis meses atrás…

El fuerte golpe en la ventanilla de Tsubaki nos hizo brincar a los dos. Mi perro ladraba a todo pulmón a la excitada caminante que nos miraba a ambos con grandes ojos amarrillos. ¿De donde diablos salió? Otra pregunta sin resolver.

Apreté el acelerador y deje a la hija de perra con las ganas de tener un buen almuerzo. Hoy yo no tenía ganas de morir. Y Tsubaki tampoco.

Recorrí a toda velocidad el tramo que me conducía a mi casa. Pronto oscurecería y yo no podía darme el lujo de continuar afuera. Mis manos temblaban, mi cabeza me dolía y no estaba en el ánimo como para tener que matar a otro caminante.

Los caminantes salen de día, pero es bastante raro verles. Aparentemente, a mis queridos (¡sarcasmo!) monstruitos les agrada más el libertinaje de la noche. Hacen un buen coro afuera de mi casa, bailan al ritmo de su lento caminar… en fin, hacen un gran espectáculo. (Sí, más sarcasmo)

Estoy casi segura de que si un alienígena o pie grande se presentaran un día frente a mi casa, yo no sentiría sorpresa alguna. Total, nunca he creído en ellos…

…ah sí, los duendes azules sí existen. Son malos los muy bastardos, pero existen. ¡Lo juro!

Me detuve frente a mi casa y presioné el botón para abrir la puerta automática del garaje. No había caminantes a la vista, pero sé muy bien que pronto llegarían. Esos cabrones tienen un buen oído y un excelente olfato. No suelo salir al jardín delantero y tampoco suelo salir de mi casa (he estado incluso tres semanas sin pisar el asfalto) pero esos caminantes suelen detenerse frente a mi casa en las noches. Yo creo que ellos saben que dentro de la casa, se esconde un pedazo de carne fresca y viva. Eso me provoca escalofríos y me produce insomnio. Desde hace mucho no he podido dormir como Dios manda, cuando cierro los ojos imagino que ellos entran a la casa y me toman desprevenida. Cuando me ducho, creo escuchar sus quejidos y sus pisadas. He tenido que comenzar a tomar unas pastillas para los nervios que encontré en una farmacia a unas cuatro calles de mi casa (allí tuve que matar a la cajera y al farmacéutico y correr como una demente al ver que venían cinco de ellos tras de mí) cuando buscaba un par de kits de primeros auxilios.

Es toda una agonía el vivir sola. No hay a quien saludar o con quien ir al cine. Joder, ya ni siquiera salen películas. ¡Y yo que esperaba que Hollywood grabara la segunda parte de los Vengadores. Será para la próxima vida… si es que existe.

Estacioné el auto y las luces de la casa se encendieron. Las dos plantas eléctricas que 'tome prestadas' estaban funcionando de maravilla. Tsubaki y yo habíamos ido hace tres semanas atrás a una gasolinera y nos llevamos suficiente combustible como para que estas funcionaran durante dos meses sin problemas. En cuanto la puerta eléctrica se cerró, yo tomé a Rikka y salí del auto, dejando a mi fiel compañero encerrado en el automóvil. Ese perro es inteligente y valiente, pero yo no quiero que le ocurra algo. Prefiero morir yo a que le pase algo a mi fiel amigo.

Una regla básica e importante para sobrevivir es nunca, nunca, nunca ¡confiar! Aunque la casa o el establecimiento este cerrado, no entres sin precaución, nunca sabes lo que se esconde adentro. Los caminantes son torpes y en ocasiones se introducen en lugares cerrados sin querer y al final terminan con la vida de un civil que se descuido. Esto es una cadena. Te descuidas, te comen, te conviertes y mueres en mano de un sobreviviente. Fin de la historia.

Caminé con sigilo en el interior de la casa, buscando algún indicio de que la casa hubiese sido invadida por una criatura no deseada. No había nada fuera de sitio, pero eso no impedía que no hubiese alguien. Me quede en silencio y reduje mi respiración para así poder escuchar cualquier ruido que me indicara que allí había alguien.

Gracias al cielo, todo estaba en orden.

Revise todas las habitaciones, armarios, debajo de las camas, muebles, en el baño, la cocina, la sala y en la lavandería… no encontré a nadie. Coloqué a Rikka sobre la barra de la cocina y me dispuse a buscar a Tsubaki. En cuanto abrí la puerta, podría jurar que mi perro me había lanzado una mirada de indignación por haberle dejado allí adentro. Mi perro es de la raza Akita-inu* y su porte es sencillamente majestuoso. Adoro el aspecto de Tsubaki, es simplemente un encanto. Demasiado apuesto para un perro. Es grande, fuerte, cariñoso (en raras ocasiones) y me ha defendido de ataques de caminantes en un sinfín de ocasiones. Nunca ha mordido a un caminante porque yo se lo he prohibido. Sora me regaló a Tsubaki cuando yo tenía quince años y era solo un cachorro mimado y peleonero; unos amigos le habían dicho que este tipo de perros da buena suerte y son buena compañía para chicas como yo, que somos perseguidas por extraños cuando nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. Lo he ido entrenando poco a poco y he logrado el balance perfecto, después de todo él lleva en su sangre el deseo de defender a sus amos. Son silenciosos (a veces siento que me encuentro sola en mi casa) pero cuando ladran, más vale que le hagas caso, porque significa que algo anda mal.

La mirada de Tsubaki era como si quisiera decirme _'tonta humana, tengo un mejor olfato y una audición que te supera en todos los sentidos y aun así deseaste arriesgarte y no dejar que yo entrara primero a revisar'_ tendría que hacerle una muy buena cena y olvidar los vegetales para que él me perdonará.

Vaya, si alguien me escuchase en estos momentos juraría que estoy demente, que necesito irme a un psiquiátrico. Pero yo no estoy loca, al menos yo no lo creo. La soledad suele afectarte y cuando solamente tienes como compañía a un perro, pues comienzas a verle de una forma humanizada. Es difícil que él no pueda hablar, porque realmente extraño las voces humanas y una buena conversación. A veces desearía que él pudiera hablarme, pero luego pienso en lo extraño (y casi demoniaco) que sería eso y luego lo olvido. Los perros no hablan, pero si te escuchan. Para la mala suerte de Tsubaki.

—Ahh, eso es lo que hacía Tatsuki, Tsubaki. Ella me miraba de esa misma forma cuando yo no hacía lo que ella quería que yo hiciera y eso lo hacía muy a menudo— dije en voz alta. La última vez que había hablado en ese día habían sido hacían unos veinte o treinta minutos atrás. La última vez que hable con un humano fue con Ichigo en el supermercado, hace ocho meses atrás.

Esa fue la última vez que yo vi, sentí y platique con un humano vivo y sano. Con un amigo. Cuando me voy a dormir y realizo mis plegarias, me pregunto sobre como estarán ellos. Me niego a pensar que mis amigos estén convertidos en cosas como esas. Ellos eran fuertes, astutos e inteligentes, si yo he sobrevivido, de seguro ellos han pateado los traseros de miles de esas cosas sin problemas alguno. Yo siempre fue la chica que necesitaba ser rescatada. Cuando un chico comenzaba a hostigarme para que yo le pasara mi número de teléfono, cuando algún acosador me seguía a clases o a casa, siempre había uno de ellos allí para rescatarme. Una vez, Rukia le pegó un puñetazo a un chico que entró al baño de chicas para acosarme. Ella fue suspendida de clases y su hermano Byakuya estuvo muy molesto por la decisión tomada por el director. En otra ocasión fue Ichigo el que corrió con la misma suerte al darle una paliza a un chico de otra escuela que me llamó prostituta (en su sentido más feo y bajo)

En fin, ellos eran fuertes, eran inteligentes y eran todo lo que yo siempre quise ser, así que de seguro ellos estarían muy bien. Imaginaba a Tatsuki rompiéndoles los cuellos a los caminantes. Ichigo probablemente utilizaría alguna katana o algún bate de beisbol para romper sus cráneos… ellos estaban bien. Yo lo sé.

Mi hermano también debía estar bien. Él era un científico, había tomado clases de defensa personal y papá le había enseñado a manejar un arma (a mí solo me dio una clase) de seguro él estaba buscando la manera de viajar a Japón para buscarme. Yo confió plenamente en él y sé que dentro de poco él llegará a buscarme.

Mientras reabastecía la alacena (enserio, tenía como ciento cincuenta latas de sardina y ni siquiera me gustan tanto) puse una película en el DVD. No soy fanática de los vampiros, pero Crepúsculo era lo único en el video que estaba intacto y yo no la había visto. Tampoco Tsubaki la había visto, así que era un bono.

¿Enserio? ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros brillan bajo el sol? Ósea, yo soy una chica llena de imaginación que cree en el vudú, en los robots, en los duendes azules y en los fantasmas (no creo en el horóscopo ni en la lectura del tarot, nunca funcionan) pero es demasiado… ¿cliché? ¿Tonto? No sé, la cosa es que me parece absurda la idea de que un vampiro brille como si se tratara de un pedazo de topacio. Lo único bueno de la película era que la traducción a mi idioma era buena y que las canciones que le habían puesto como fondo también eran buenas. Aparte de que el vampiro también era apuesto.

¿Ellos también serían caminantes? He de suponer que la mitad de los actores norteamericanos viven en California, y dicho lugar calló al segundo día del cataclismo así que hay una gran posibilidad de que Bella y Edward sean caminantes. Solo espero que no brillen a la luz del sol.

Cuando terminé de ver la película (en ocasiones me parecía demasiado irritante, pero no había nada más) hice una cena sencilla y al final me llevé a Tsubaki al segundo piso junto a mí. Los dos nos encerramos en la habitación de Sora, apagamos todas las luces y nos subimos a la cama. Mi perro yacía al lado izquierdo mío, mientras que Rikka estaba en el lado derecho. Desde que todo se desató, siempre he dormido junto a Rikka. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado, mi cerebro me pedía agritos que dejara de pensar y que me fuera en el absoluto placer de dormir. Y estuve a punto de hacerlo…

…hasta que el primer quejido llego.

Ellos estaban por mi calle. No sé cuántos eran, estaba demasiado agotada y desanimada como para asomarme por la ventana, pero de seguro debían ser unos veinte. La semana pasada me sorprendí al ver a Chizuru, una antigua compañera, mendigar por las calles. Me provocó escalofríos y esa noche no deje de ver la escena donde Jack y Rose se despiden en el Titanic. Lloré y ahora que lo recuerdo, esa fue la última vez que dormí sin despertarme a media noche.

Los quejidos, el ruido de sus pies al caminar, el ruido de una cadena (parece ser que el virus llegó a la cárcel) no dejaba que mis ojos se cerrasen. Tsubaki ya estaba acostumbrado, así que se quedó a mi lado callado y con sus ojos atentos hacia la puerta. Él y yo formamos un buen equipo.

Me incorporé un momento y busqué a ciegas (chocando el dedo pequeño de mi pie con la pata de la cama) la mesa de noche. Sora solía dejar su reproductor musical allí y estaba casi segura de que cuando buscaba baterías para el control del DVD lo había visto allí. Lo busqué en silencio y luego de decenas de intentos fallidos por sujetarlo, al fin lo encontré.

¡Tenía la carga completa! ¡Eso era un milagro!

Me subí a la cama y volví a acostarme entre medio de Rikka y de Tsubaki. Me cubrí con las mantas y me puse los auriculares. Esta desobedeciendo una de mis principales reglas de supervivencia, no dejar de escuchar los ruidos, pero sinceramente mi cabeza me dolía y si yo continuaba escuchando esos quejidos enloquecería. No es nada fácil escuchar a todos esos antiguos humanos quejarse, gemir y caminar a la luz de la luna sin rumbo fijo. Se parecía a una escena de Halloween. Ya sabes, cuando los niños disfrazados de brujas, magos, vampiros, entre otros, caminan por el medio de las calles en busca de golosinas. Los caminantes caminan en grupos, pasan por todas las calles y continúan su camino hacia sabrá Dios donde. Son muy pocos los que se quedan frente a mi casa. Casi nunca son constantes, por lo que he visto desde personas conocidas hasta completos desconocidos pasar por aquí.

Presionando el botón de reproducción, me acurruqué a un lado de Tsubaki, quien recostó su cabeza de mi hombro, mientras yo acariciaba su pelaje. La canción favorita de mi hermano y mía, la que nos sabíamos de memoria, _T'en va pas_ de Elsa, una cantante francesa, resonó. Al compas del piano y de la mágica voz de esa mujer, comencé a pensar en el futuro.

¿Sora vendría? ¿Él estaría vivo? ¿Él sería una de esas cosas? Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas mientras que un suave sollozo se escapaba de mis labios. ¡Yo quería ver a mi hermano y abrazarle! ¡Yo necesitaba que alguien me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que sobreviviríamos! ¡Pero lo único que yo conseguía eran esos malditos quejidos!

Mientras lloraba, las imágenes de todas aquellas personas que conocí en algún momento de mi vida, llegaban a mi mente. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Sora, Ishida, Sado, Chizuru… ya una de ellas había caído…

Mi cerebro no aguantó más y me obligó a olvidarlo todo y simplemente dejarme llevar al valle de los sueños. Teniendo como última imagen los ojos de mi leal amigo, me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya mañana sería otro día y pasarían nuevas cosas.


	2. Little Pieces

**N/A:**

¿A que no se esperaban una actualización tan rápida? :p Pues aquí está la continuación. Para aquellos que preguntan sobre como se llamará el libro, pues aun no lo culmino, asi que tardará mas o menos d meses en culminarse, editarse y todo eso. Claro, esta es mi segunda novela, por que la primera ya la terminé y la estoy editando para así buscar un editor que pueda publicarla (=

Gracias a todas por comentar^^

**ADVERTENCIA:**

OOC / AU / Capítulo fuerte.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo. **La historia de Days like this SI me pertenece**.

Disfruten ;)

* * *

**DAYS LIKE THIS**

Por Killerqueen04

**CAP II: LITLE PIECES**

—Feliz cumpleaños a mi…feliz cumpleaños a mi…— susurré mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza a Tsubaki y observaba la fotografía de una tarta de cumpleaños que había en una revista. Siempre me ha gustado hornear pasteles, en especial los de chocolate. Mi abuela me había enseñado desde pequeña la famosa receta de tarta de chocolate de los Inoue. No me quedaba tan deliciosa como a ella, pero Sora solía decir (cuando yo le otorgaba una rebanada) que si continuaba practicando, serían tan exquisitas como las de ella. Desde hace mucho no he prendido el horno, tampoco he podido practicar esa receta, que ahora recuerdo muy vagamente. No tenía huevos, no quedaba mucha leche enlatada y la harina se había dañado, así que no tenía formas de preparar algún pastel, por lo que no podía practicar todas las recetas que mi abuela me había enseñado a lo largo de mi infancia.

Ahora sólo podía verle en una revista y anhelar con todas mis fuerzas que todo esto sea una horrible y muy larga pesadilla. Cómo desearía que todo fuese un sueño…

Miré una vez más la fotografía del pastel de cumpleaños de 'Baskin Robbins'. Era una tarta de chocolate exquisita. Los pasteles de helado no son mis predilectos, pero en estos momentos no me importaría mucho si fuese de helado o pistacho (odio los pistachos). Desde hace mucho no como chocolate y desgraciadamente comienzo a creer que jamás volveré a probarle. Se mantendrá en mi memoria como un dulce recuerdo de lo que fue la humanidad.

Con el dorso de mi mano derecha limpié las lágrimas que habían estado recorriendo mis mejillas de manera silenciosa desde que había iniciado el maldito cantico de cumpleaños. No sé a quién debo agradecerle el que aun este viva en este mundo repleto de criaturas asquerosas. Tampoco me importa mucho. Hoy cumplí los diecinueve años, lo que significa que llevo encerrada en esta casa sin tener contacto con algún humano vivo por poco más de dos años. Aun me sorprende que haya pasado tanto tiempo y que yo aun este viva.

No lo sé, cada vez me siento más deprimida y sumergida en una horrible depresión. Claro, esto no se asemeja nada a la primera navidad y a la primera despedida de año. No hubo fuegos artificiales, tampoco un 'felicidades' o un 'prospero año nuevo'. No había nada. Solo estaba Tsubaki, una botella de vino y yo.

Créeme, el alcohol no hace nada, solo aumenta la miseria en la que se vive.

Hoy, una vez más, debo agradecerle a la vida o al mundo por haberme permitido vivir. Agradecerles a mis padres por haberme concebido y agradecerle una vez más a la vida por hacerme quien soy ahora. Una pobre diabla encerrada entre cuatro paredes en espera de algún milagro.

Sora no ha venido. Él aun no llega, pero mantengo las esperanzas. Es lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme, el ciego anhelo de que mi hermano llegará y me salvará de toda esta mierda. Aunque tenga las esperanzas muy altas, eso no impide que yo piense en que ocurrirá luego. ¿Qué haríamos en ese caso? El mundo está sumergido en caos, no hay nada allá afuera que nos asegure que estaremos bien. No hay nada que nos asegure que sobreviviremos.

Contemplé por unos instantes la revista. Mayo de 2011. Dios, era una revista vieja y estoy casi segura que no debe haber un ejemplar más reciente que este, puesto a que la compre cuatro semanas antes de que todo ocurriera. Cambié la página de la tarta y me encontré con un anuncio publicitario de 'JcPenney'. Mostraban una preciosa familia feliz. Los padres sonreían mientras que los niños lucían sendos vestuarios y enormes sonrisas que competían con los anuncios de pasta dental. Me sentí como una criatura de otro planeta…como un animal en peligro de extinción que acaba de ver a otros de su especie. Probablemente el tiranosaurio rex se sentiría como yo en estos instantes si entrase al Smithsonian (**n/a: el museo localizado en Washington**) y se encontrase con los huesos de sus compañeros de especie. Había cuatro humanos, estaban allí sonriéndome en esa revista…pero ellos realmente no estaban, porque eran parte de una fotografía y ya de seguro no existían. Probablemente los cuatro fueran caminantes y estuvieran en alguna parte del mundo caminando sin rumbo fijo… o quizás fueran sobrevivientes como yo, encerrados en algún lugar del mundo en espera de ser rescatados por un milagro…

…cerré la revista y la lancé lo más lejos que pude. La observé estrellarse contra la puerta del armario y me dejé caer al suelo, cerrando mis ojos. Comenzaba a enloquecer de una manera lenta y muy dolorosa. En ocasiones ni siquiera podía identificar que era real y que era falso. Yo estaba volviéndome loca y eso no es bueno. Si quiero sobrevivir, debo tener todos mis sentidos atentos y mi mente debe estar clara. Pero es difícil mantenerse cuerda cuando te la pasas encerrada en una casa, escuchando las veinticuatro horas del día los quejidos a fuera de tú casa. Mis nervios ya no dan para más, a cada rato los escucho entrar a mi casa, en ocasiones escucho mi nombre y una que otra vez me he encontrado observando algún punto de la casa por horas.

Estoy enloqueciendo.

Hace dos noches atrás, cuando me fui a acostar junto a Tsubaki luego de haber visto por nonagésima vez la película de _Pulgarcita_ (no pude evitar cantar a todo pulmón y bailar como una tonta la canción que el príncipe le canta a Pulgarcita) escuché un disparo. Fue bastante cerca, creo que fue a unas cuatro o cinco calles más delante de mi casa, pero aun tengo mis dudas. No hubo otra detonación, no escuché alguna puerta o algún grito que me mostrase que había algún sobreviviente.

Yo creo que mi mente jugó conmigo y ante la desesperación de querer creer que aun viven personas por ahí, me hizo idear una detonación.

Fuese lo que fuese…no he vuelto a escuchar nada. Tampoco he salido para investigar, no es muy seguro andar por ahí…

Mordí mi labio al ver como las luces comenzaban a parpadear. Joder, se estaba agotando el combustible. He agotado la reserva de la gasolinera de por aquí cerca. Dos años encerrada en esta casa, utilizando calentador, televisión, estufas, neveras y entre otros electrodomésticos, aparte de la camioneta de mi hermano, es más que obvio que llegaría el momento donde se agotaría. He tenido que aprender que en este mundo ya no se suma, sino que se resta.

Se resta la comida, el agua, el combustible y la vida. Todo es una maldita resta.

Me puse de pie sin ganas, escuché a Tsubaki subirse a uno de los sillones de la sala mientras yo me encaminaba a la cocina. Tenía que comenzar a reducir energía, por lo menos sino quería quedarme a oscuras durante estos días. Miré la nevera, estaba vacía. Ya no había nada que pudiese comprar que tuviese que ser obligatoriamente congelado. Sinceramente, la vieja nevera solo servía para congelar el agua, nada más. Sin dudarlo, la despegué.

Las luces aun continuaban parpadeando, tenía que continuar disminuyendo la carga. Bien, hace dos semanas que no tengo aceite vegetal por lo que no he cocinado desde entonces. Despegué la estufa. Las malditas luces continuaban parpadeando.

¿Pero qué carajo? ¡Había despegado todo lo que estaba halando la energía!

Miré mi alrededor, pensando en que más podría despegar, cuando Tsubaki se bajó de **su **espacio en el mueble y me pasó por al lado, llevándome enredada. —Oye, ¡más cuidado, no todos andamos en cuatro patas!— bufé, cruzándome de brazos y recostándome de la nevera. Todo estaba en silencio en la cocina… extrañaba el irritante ruido de la nevera. Aunque el ruido en ocasiones fuera insoportable, me hacia recordar mi vida con mi familia, cuando nos sentábamos a cenar en un extraño e incomodo silencio donde solo se podía escuchar el ruido de la nevera.

Por lo general, el silencio incomodo se extendía entre mis padres. Mamá siempre trataba de hacernos creer que vivíamos en una vida completamente feliz y perfecta. No era cierto. Ella era una mujer materialista que estaba más interesada en el que dirán a lo que pensaban sus hijos. Mamá nos amaba a su manera, pero no era una forma saludable, al menos no para Sora o para mí. Papá, aunque lo negara y le hiciera creer a todos que él estaba bien, tenía problemas con el alcohol. Papá se volvía agresivo (recuerdo que una vez empujó a mamá al suelo y comenzó a gritarnos a Sora y a mí por haber vertido de manera accidental la leche sobre su mueble predilecto) y demasiado irritante, incluso para sus dos únicos hijos.

No era un secreto que papá le fuese infiel a mi madre. Ella trataba de ocultarlo, pero todo secreto sucio siempre sale a relucir. Su amante era una jovencita de dieciocho años que aparte de eso era una prostituta. Mamá trató de desmentirlo, pero la verdad salió a la luz y sintiéndose humillada, una noche le pidió el divorcio a mi padre.

Sí, esa fue una de esas noches donde el silencio incomodo se extendía sobre la mesa y donde solamente se podía escuchar la nevera.

Es irónico, mamá nunca logró reconocer lo que era el sabor de la libertad y de recuperar el orgullo que mi padre le había pisoteado. Ellos fueron a una 'cita' para tratar de arreglar su ya destrozado matrimonio… lo único que consiguieron fue la muerte. Debe ser algo irritante morir junto a una persona que ya no amas y de la que deseas zafarte. Lo digo más por mamá, por que creó que mi padre le amaba, de una manera enfermiza, pero le amaba.

El ladrido de Tsubaki me sacó de mis pensamientos. Un Akita-inu no ladra por comida, tampoco porque quiere que lo paseen. Un akita-inu ladra cuando algo anda mal. Seguí sus ladridos y lo encontré rallando y ladrándole a la puerta que conectaba con el sótano. Fuese lo que fuese a lo que él le estaba ladrando estaba allá abajo.

—Tranquilo, amigo. — mascullé, acariciándole la espalda a Tsubaki. Mi corazón estaba palpitando de una forma estruendosa. ¿Qué podía ser? Hasta hace unos minutos, mi perro estaba tranquilo escuchando una película de Disney y ahora se encontraba ladrando de manera frenética hacia la puerta del sótano.

De un momento a otro, mi respiración se complico y sentí unos deseos de gritar y de salir corriendo. Estaba sufriendo de un ataque de pánico. Era demasiada presión, demasiado miedo, porque sabía que algo andaba mal. Desde que me levanté a las seis y diez de la mañana, tuve la ligera sospecha de que algo andaba mal. Y ahora mi perro ladraba como un demente…

¿Y si eran caminantes? ¿Y si ellos estaban allá abajo? ¡Oh Dios mío!

—Tsubaki, aléjate de la puerta— le ordené con voz temblorosa. He matado a decenas de esas cosas sin pestañear, pero en mi casa me sentía inútil y desprotegida. Si ellos entraban a mi casa, entonces ¿A dónde iría yo? ¡No tendría un lugar seguro!

Mi perro continuó ladrando y juró por mi vida que yo escuché un ruido en el sótano, como si algo se callera y tumbara la colección de carros deportivos miniatura de mi padre. ¡Oh Dios mío! Allá abajo había algo y estaba tumbando cuanta cosa se encontrase en el camino.

Bien, no tenía tiempo que perder. Tomé por el collar a Tsubaki y lo halé hacia el lado contrario, comenzando a correr junto a él hacia las escaleras que conectan al segundo piso. Subí los escalones de dos en dos e incluso hubo momentos donde salté tres. No había tiempo para comportarme como una delicada niña, como solía decir mamá. En mi niñez, solía hacer carreras por las escaleras con Sora. Él siempre me ganaba, puesto a que era más alto y tenía más tiempo que yo bajando esas escaleras.

Ahora estaba segura de que si él hubiese estado en ese momento compitiendo conmigo, yo le hubiese pateado el trasero.

Entré a la habitación de Sora y prácticamente sin respirar, busqué bajo de la almohada a Rikka. Tenía siete balas en su cargador. Perfecto.

Sólo me quedaban dos cargadores con veinticuatro balas cada uno, así que debía comenzar a pensar donde diablos iba a conseguir cargadores para una 9mm. Cuarenta y ocho balas no iban a durarme por toda la vida.

Ese pensamiento me sorprendió. ¿A caso pienso vivir en esta mierda por toda mi vida?

Giré sobre mis talones y observé a Tsubaki correr hacia la salida. Oh no, amigo. Le tomé por el collar e ignorando los chillidos de él para que le soltase, lo encerré en el armario. —Lo siento, compañero. Pero no tienes permiso para bajar— murmuré, escuchando sus golpes contra la puerta del armario. Prefiero morir yo a que muera mi perro. Si algo le pasase a él, entonces yo no tendría motivos (a excepción de una estúpida esperanza) para vivir.

Sé que es egoísta, sé que Tsubaki también sentiría lo mismo si la única persona que lo baña, lo alimenta y lo consiente falleciera. Sé que probablemente él moriría de tristeza…pero yo no estaré allí para verle morir. Sé que soy cruel y cobarde, pero yo no podría verle morir. Mi alma se desgarraría y yo no sé qué haría.

Yo, simple y sencillamente, no puedo verle morir.

Con Rikka entre mis dedos, busqué en la mesa de noche una linterna. El sótano posee una luz, pero para poder encenderla hay que descender hasta la mitad de las escaleras y buscar a oscuras el encendedor. Mamá solía pelear con papá por dicha situación. _"¿A qué idiota se le ocurre colocar el encendedor a mitad de escaleras?"_ una vez le gritó molesta, debido a que al no estar iluminado el sótano ella por poco se cae.

Probé que la linterna sirviera. Me tomó un par de segundos, tuve que golpearla contra la palma de mis manos hasta que al final funcionó. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Bien, ahí iba mi vida.

Cuando llegué al primer piso, mis piernas temblaban y mi respiración era irregular. No soy una doctora, pero sé que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, y no es para menos. No me he enfrentado con una de esas cosas desde hace tres meses y ahora tener la sospecha de que están en mi sótano (no tengo una jodida idea de cómo lo hicieron), me ha descontrolado por completo.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del sótano, escuchando una vez más un ruido de cristales rotos. Era imposible de que esos cristales se rompieran solos y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una rata… joder, si era una rata debía ser una gigante y pensar en ello no me devolvía la tranquilidad. Odio las ratas.

Respirando una y otra vez de forma fuerte, abrí de manera silenciosa la puerta. El sótano estaba sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad… como la boca de un lobo hambriento. El ruido de los cristales cesó y sólo podía escuchar el ruido de la planta eléctrica. Tomé la linterna y con cuidado bajé el primer escalón y comencé a enfocar a los alrededores.

Lo primero que encontré no era favorable. La planta eléctrica tenía una avería y el olor a combustible era insoportable. Por eso las luces estaban parpadeando, por que la planta eléctrica tenía una avería y eso significaba que el combustible se estaba yendo a la mismísima mierda. Continué enfocando todo alrededor, encontré enfocando todo alrededor, encontré el armario donde mi padre coleccionaba todos sus autos de carrera miniatura destrozado en el suelo. Pude ver un par de los carritos repletos de gasolina y uno que otro se encontraba debajo de los vidrios.

Allí no había nada más y eso hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Algo estaba mal, yo estaba segura de que algo debía haber allí…

Pegué el grito de mi vida y sin pensarlo disparé, volando los sesos de un caminante que se encontraba arrastrándose por las escaleras en mi dirección. Yo no tenía idea de que esa cosa estaba allí, hasta que sin querer iluminé los cuatro escalones bajo de mi y lo vi. Era repugnante.

El caminante no tenía piernas, parecía ser que se las habían amputado cuando estaba vivo o algún caminante se las había comido. Eran dos opciones viables. Su cuerpo estaba blanco como un… pues sí, como un cadáver, pero creo que eso es obvio. Sus ojos eran amarillosos y ahora entre sus cejas tenía la herida del tiro que le había sacado de esa infeliz vida.

¡Qué cumpleaños!

Con mayor cuidado, enfoqué todo el sótano. Allí no había más criaturas como esa, pero sí encontré algo que era preocupante. Resulta ser que tras del armario de los carritos deportivos de mi padre, se encontraba un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pasara. Mi padre lo había ocultado con el armario y por la parte exterior había sembrado un par de yerbajos. Y ese caminante fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrarlo.

Yo estaba tan jodida.

Salí rápido del sótano y cerré la puerta. Tenía que pensar rápido, tenía que hacer algo para detener la entrada de intrusos. Ya no podía hacer nada con el orificio del sótano. Ni siquiera mi padre, cuando el mundo estaba lleno de humanos 'vivos' lo arregló, así que menos yo, que estoy en un mundo de caminantes muertos. Lo que fuera a hacer, tenía que idearlo con la puerta del sótano.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y subí las escaleras al segundo piso. Mi hermano debía tener cosas útiles en su oficina. Él era un científico involucrado con la química y esas cosas, pero imaginaba que él debía tener algo de cinta adhesiva y con suerte algún tablón o algo por el estilo.

Cuando pasé por la habitación de Sora, escuché a Tsubaki raspando la pared con fuerza y chillando con tristeza. No pude resistirme y lo fui a buscar. Yo amo a ese perro más que a mi vida. Es el único ser que me hace ser cuerda (en ocasiones), él único que me hace luchar y continuar con mis esperanzas. Sin Tsubaki…yo no creo que hubiese sobrevivido. Es muy fuerte levantarse en las mañanas y saber que ya no hay nada. No hay escuelas, universidades o trabajo. No hay vecinos para darle los buenos días, no hay amigos para bromear o ir al cine. No hay profesores que dan trabajos kilométricos, no hay noticias de asesinatos o de algún invento nuevo. No hay nada. Es como si de un momento a otro todo se detuviera y solo unos pocos ven el cambio. Ven como nuestra historia se detiene y se destruye.

Mi perro salió y me gruñó molesto. Tsubaki estaba irritado por que yo le había dejado encerrado allí, pero como le conozco desde que era un cachorrito torpe, sé que podía ganar su perdón si le acariciaba las orejas y el cuello, y eso hice. Prácticamente su enojo se fue al infierno y él comenzó a revolotear a mi alrededor. Ay amigo, si supieras lo jodidos que estamos.

Entré a la oficina de Sora y de inmediato sentí como si me hubiesen pateado en el estomago. El aroma tan varonil y limpio de mi hermano continuaba allí impregnado. Todos sus papeles, recortes de periódicos y demás estudios para la universidad donde trabajaba continuaban allí, en perfecto orden. Parecía como si él hubiese acabado de recoger todo antes de irse a trabajar. Podía imaginarlo a él cerrando la puerta y diciéndome que no revolcase sus papeles, que había pasado dos horas colocándolos en orden… eran tan vivos los recuerdos, que comenzaba a pensar que habían ocurrido un par de horas atrás…

…pero no era así. En cuanto recorrí con mis dedos su escritorio y vi el polvo en mis dedos, la fantasía se desvaneció tal y como la magia se desvaneció en el cuento de Cenicienta. Había pasado dos años desde que él había entrado a esa oficina y había acomodado sus papeles por orden alfabético.

Yo rara vez entraba a esa oficina. Estaba al cuidado de la casa desde la muerte de mis padres, tenía que ayudar a mi hermano a la hora de cocinar y limpiar, aparte de estudiar. La oficina de mi hermano no me llamaba la atención, además de que tenía miedo de entrar y romper algo. Suelo ser muy torpe, así que no hubiese sido nada raro que yo rompiera alguna de sus probetas o algo por el estilo.

Negué la cabeza y aparté todos esos sentimientos, todos esos recuerdos que solo me deprimían más. Comencé mi búsqueda de objetos útiles, revoloteando por toda la oficina que antiguamente había sido la habitación de mis padres. Era una habitación grande, que incluso poseía su propio baño pero que Sora lo mandó a convertir en otro pequeño estudio donde él realizaba sus pruebas caseras con químicos.

En el primer cajón de su escritorio contenía un sinfín de cosas, entre ellas la bendita cinta adhesiva plateada. Fue la primera cosa que tomé, luego busqué alguna otra cosa que me funcionara, pero no había nada más. Los tubos de ensayos o las probetas no me funcionarían para nada.

Cuando estuve a punto de marcharme, encontré en una pequeña mesita de madera encontré una fotografía enmarcada de Sora y yo cuando hicimos un viaje a Tokyo. Yo tenía más o menos doce años, fue antes de que mis padres murieran. Mi madre tomó la fotografía mientras mi padre compraba una botella de cerveza en un establecimiento. Sora y yo lucíamos muy felices y no era para menos, salir de nuestro pueblo fue toda una experiencia maravillosa.

Yo no me recordaba de esta foto, así que la tomé y antes de irme a idear alguna forma de impedir que alguien entrase a la casa, la coloqué sobre la cama de mi hermano, apreciando por última vez su sonrisa.

Yo sé que él vendrá. Yo lo sé.

Tardé casi una hora en cubrir todo el marco con cinta adhesiva plateada. Sé muy bien que a la hora de la verdad eso no va a impedir a esas cosas entrar a la casa y que deberé comenzar a pensar en otra cosa, pero esto funcionaría, por lo menos por hoy.

Miré el reloj, eran las 12:25 de la tarde, así que tenía unas cuatro o cinco horas para salir, buscar algún material en la ferretería más cercana y regresar. Y eso es lo que yo iba a hacer.

Al momento de subirme al auto de mi hermano, llevaba a Rikka y el bate de beisbol; Tsubaki (quien como de costumbre se sentó en el asiento del copiloto) me observó con ojos de suplica para que no le colocase el cinturón de seguridad. —Lo lamento, amigo. Las reglas son reglas— murmuré luego de amarrarlo y pasar a colocarme el cinturón de seguridad.

No sé de donde diablos están saliendo tantos caminantes. Por la calle de mi casa había más de veinte, sin contar a los que ya estaban alejándose y los otros que comenzaban a dirigirse hacia ella. Eran demasiados, todos con ropas desgastadas y algunos semi desnudos. La lluvia, el viento y la nieve han hecho estragos con sus ropas. Son dos años… dos duros años donde ellos han dominado.

Aceleré tan pronto vi que dos de ellos se iban a lanzar sobre las puertas de la camioneta de mi hermano. Los vi caerse en el suelo y ser pisados por el resto de caminantes que deseaban seguir mi auto. Tsubaki se mantenía en silencio y yo, queriendo olvidar todos esos gemidos y alaridos por parte de todas esas criaturas, coloqué un CD y encendí la música, comenzando a tatarear las canciones de _Adele. _Mi voz temblaba, igual que mis manos y mis piernas; cada vez es peor sobrevivir en este mundo. Ellos se te cruzan y se lanzan sobre el auto, por lo que se debe tener cuidado y evitar pisarlos, ya que el auto se verá perjudicado.

Las películas tienden a exagerar. Cuando atropellas a una persona, su peso puede provocar daños muy serios en el auto, así que al final, luego de atropellar una cosa de esa, tú vehículo quedará hecho mierda.

Me dirigí a la ferretería y justo cuando estaba por entrar al estacionamiento, mi alma se me fue a los pies. Detuve el auto y me quedé con mis ojos puestos sobre la multitud de caminantes que estaban en el estacionamiento. Adele proveyó la música de fondo, mientras que mis lágrimas silenciosas le dieron el drama a todo el asunto.

Era demasiado…demasiado doloroso. No podía respirar, mi corazón latía con ímpetu y yo no pude evitar el comenzar a sollozar con fuerza.

¡Tatsuki! Mi gran amiga…mi hermana…mi eterna compañera… ¡ella era una de ellos!

Yo no podía evitar mis lagrimas, no podía evitar el comenzar a sollozar en voz alta… estrellé mi cabeza contra el volante y sinceramente me importaba una mierda si ellos venían a atacarme. ¡Yo no podría matarla! ¡YO NO PODIA!

Tsubaki comenzó a ladrar cuando la multitud de caminantes hambrientos se abalanzó sobre la camioneta. Tatsuki estaba frente a mi ventanilla, golpeando con sus sangrientas manos el cristal. ¡Dios, sus ojos! Eran amarillentos, ya no había rastros de aquellos hermosos ojos azulados, su cabello estaba engreñado. Sus dientes, antiguamente perfectos y blancos, estaban cubiertos de sangre seca, igual que sus mejillas, su cuello, su frente… ¡todo su cuerpo!

Sus brazos estaban repletos de mordidas, a su cuello le faltaba un pedazo de carne… ¡Dios mio, Tatsuki!

Ella me miraba con furia, mientras continuaba pegándole al cristal. Sus ojos se veían desorbitados, su boca entreabierta, sus mejillas manchadas… sus gritos… yo estaba paralizada. Yo no podía hacer nada a excepción de mirarla y sollozar. Eran tantos mis recuerdos con ella… mi primera mejor amiga, la chica que me protegía en la escuela, la que estaba al pendiente de mí… la chica que siempre estuvo a mi lado, incluyendo la muerte de mis padres.

"_Para eso estamos las amigas, Orihime. Para apoyarnos_."

Ese fue el momento donde me di cuenta de que todo era real, que no era una mala y larga pesadilla… todo era más real ahora. Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma era una de ellos… ¿qué impedía que Sora no lo fuese?

Mis esperanzas se desvanecieron. Yo no iba a ser salvada, tampoco lo iba a ser Tsubaki. Los dos habíamos vivido durante estos dos años creyendo que alguien llegaría, que nuestros amigos estaban bien… pero ellos no lo estaban. Ellos no estaban bien, ellos probablemente fueran como Tatsuki.

Pero Sora… él había dicho que vendría por mí. Yo tenía que creerle, aunque ya hubiese pasado dos años…

Retrocedí la camioneta, apartándome de toda esa multitud hambrienta. Ella continuaba acercándose, mientras yo retrocedía, las dos mirándonos fijamente. Sus orbes amarillosos me observaban con rabia y con hambre… pero había algo más, había tristeza. Yo no sé si ellos pueden reconocer a sus seres queridos, yo no sé si ellos sienten algo, pero en ese momento, yo creí ver un pequeño reflejo de tristeza en su mirada. Era como si ella tratara de cuestionarme el por qué la abandoné.

"_Las amigas se protegen. Si alguna vez le das la espalda a una… eres un cobarde" _

— ¡Yo no quiero abandonarte, Tatsuki!— grité entre sollozos. —Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer—mi pecho dolía demasiado, igual que mi cabeza. Yo no quería abandonarla… pero mi instinto de supervivencia estaba despierto. Yo sabía muy bien que si ella se acercaba a mí, mi instinto me obligaría a matarla. Y yo no podría vivir sabiendo que había matado a mi mejor amiga.

Aunque ella fuese una criatura de esas.

Pero entonces me llegaba a la mente el hecho de que ella estaba sufriendo. ¡Ella sufría estando convertida en una cosa de esas! ¡Lo sé, yo lo sé! Si hubiese sido yo, hubiera deseado por que alguien me hubiese liberado de mi sufrimiento. Ya no era algo de instinto de supervivencia, sino de una realidad. Ella sufría y yo podía liberarla de ese sufrimiento.

Pero yo soy egoísta y soy una completa cobarde. Yo no podía matarla. No ahora. Ni tampoco mañana. Yo no podría matarla jamás. Fuera una caminante o un vampiro…ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Era su cuerpo, aun quedaban rastros de ella allí. Yo no podía matarla.

Coloqué mi mano sobre el cristal de mi ventanilla manchado por su sangre. Nuestras manos eran más o menos del mismo tamaño, y la marca que ella dejó impregnada en el cristal se acoplaba perfectamente a mi mano. —Lo lamento, Tatsuki— sollocé antes de retroceder una vez más la camioneta y largarme tan pronto como pude de ese lugar.

No hace falta decir que estuve a punto de estrellarme contra un auto debido a que no podía detener mis lágrimas. ¡Este era el peor cumpleaños de mi vida! No sólo descubría que los caminantes podían entrar a mi casa por un hueco, sino que mi mejor amiga (jamás podré olvidar esto) era una de ellas.

— ¡Tatsuki!— su nombre era lo único que podía balbucear. —Tats— aun no podía superarlo. Francamente, dudo que pueda superarlo algún día. Ella era como mi hermana y ahora estaba deambulando sola, convertida en una cosa de esas. Tuve que detener el auto en medio de la carretera y bajarme de él.

No había ni un solo caminante alrededor, así que pude liberar mi dolor gritando y pateando las gomas del auto. Pateé tan fuerte las gomas, que estaba segura que debía tener el dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo roto. Necesitaba sentir algo más que esa opresión en el pecho. Necesitaba gritar, gritar y gritar… liberar todo ese dolor que tenía dentro de mi que no me permitía pensar con claridad mis pasos a seguir.

En cuanto culminé mi liberación, unos cinco minutos después, me volvía subir a la camioneta. Respiré hondo y busqué el tranquilizarme. Tenía que pensar con claridad.

Ya no había nada que hacer allí. El combustible se estaba agotando y apenas habían reservas de alimento. Yo no tenía una idea clara sobre a donde debía ir. Mi hermano me buscaría en nuestra casa…pero ya ha pasado dos años y yo no puedo continuar allí, no luego de ver a Tatsuki. Encontrarla a ella me ha hecho abrir los ojos. Todo está perdido y lo único que puedo hacer es huir.

Tal y como hice. Huir de ellos, huir de mis amigos convertidos en esas cosas. Yo no podría ver a otra persona más convertida en caminante. No podía.

Tsubaki me observaba en silencio, con cierta tristeza en su mirada perruna. Aun siendo un perro, él podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Yo le tomé por el collar y lo abracé fuertemente, comenzando a llorar de forma silenciosa sobre su pelaje.

Dios, tengo tanto miedo. No sé si sea correcto que Tsubaki y yo nos marchemos. No sé si sea buena idea quedarnos allí. Yo necesitaba una señal…ya necesitaba que algo me dijera que hacer.

Ese tipo de señales 'sobrenaturales' no existen. Al menos no para mí. Mi señal fue seguir mi corazón y seguir lo que Sora me pidió que hiciera.

"_Hime, lucha hasta el final"_

Yo lucharía hasta el final. Hasta que llegase mi hora.

—Yo lo haré, Sora. Yo sobreviviré— murmuré sobre la cabeza de Tsubaki. Me incorporé y me las arreglé para sonreírle a mi amado compañero. —Nos marchamos, Tsubaki. Nosotros sobreviviremos—

Solo deseo, que el espíritu de Tatsuki, donde quiera que este, me perdone por no haberla ayudado.


	3. A NEW HOPE

**N/A:**

Hola! Espero que todos esten bien y les agradezco MUCHISIMO su apoyo hacia esta historia. Me hace muy feliz que todas esten esperando lo que ocurrira en el futuro. Les adelanto que en este capítulo estarán muy complacidas =D

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. (por fin podré decirlo!) Esta historia SI es de mi completa propiedad. TODO es mío, incluso la nueva personalidad de Hime, así que cero Plagio, tampoco se podrán realizar adaptaciones, etc...

Disfruten ;)

* * *

**DAYS LIKE THIS**

Por Killerqueen04

* * *

**CAP III: **

**A NEW HOPES**

En menos de treinta minutos, yo había empacado toda la ropa que cupo en una de mis maletas, recolecté todos los productos enlatados, botellas de agua y todo lo que pensé que me sería útil para ese viaje sin retorno. Tsubaki me observaba de reojo, viéndome caminar de un lado a otro cargando las cosas hacia la camioneta que yacía estacionada en el garaje.

Cuando yo era pequeña, siempre me imaginaba bajando por las escaleras de mi casa la maleta con todas mis pertenencias. En aquel entonces, soñaba con que ese suceso ocurriría porque me iría a la universidad o por que iba a casarme. Me imaginaba a mí misma despidiéndome efusivamente de mi hermano y comenzando a llorar por despedirme de mi dulce hogar.

Jamás pensé que me despediría de esta manera.

Deseaba poder llevarme todo lo que había en la casa, porque cada uno de esos objetos tenía impregnado algo de mi personalidad, de mis recuerdos y de mi vida. La nevera que me recuerda a los momentos de silencio incomodo por parte de mis padres… las decenas de fotografías de mi familia… los cuadros de Van Goh de mi madre… cada vez que descendía por las escaleras, unos deseos de derrumbarme y comenzar a llorar allí mismo me invadían. Era demasiado doloroso tener que partir de mi hogar durante diecinueve años de esta manera.

No sólo allí yacían mis recuerdos buenos, sino mis recuerdos malos. Allí he llorado, me he escondido y había sobrevivido durante casi dos años.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sería de mí y de Tsubaki? ¿Encontraríamos algún lugar donde refugiarnos?

Yo no lo sé y eso me frustra, me irrita y me preocupa. Me siento deprimida, no sé que ocurra de ahora en adelante. Es como si caminara a oscuras por un terreno completamente desconocido, donde sabes que si das un paso en falso caerás y ya no tendrás oportunidad para sobrevivir.

No pude contener las lágrimas que ya se deslizaban de manera silenciosa por mis mejillas. He llorado muchísimo durante estos días y no sé si sea algo normal o si es un problema hormonal. Ya no hay médicos que te evalúen, así que mi estado de salud es totalmente desconocido para mí. Podría tener en estos momentos cáncer terminal y desconocerlo. Pero he de admitir que sé muy bien que mis continuos arrebatos y mis constantes depresiones no se deben a las hormonas, se deben al tiempo en el que estoy viviendo. Mi cordura se está yendo al mismísimo infierno y yo no puedo evitarlo. Ya no son ocho meses, son casi dos años desde la última vez que vi a un humano vivo…

…y hace apenas una hora que había visto a mi mejor amiga convertida en una cosa de esas.

Tatsuki, mi gran amiga. Lo que era su recuerdo y el tener que marcharme de mi casa, estaban provocándome una dolorosa e irritante jaqueca. Respiré hondamente y bajé el resto de los escalones, dirigiéndome al garaje para subir el resto de mis cosas al maletero. Tenía que encontrar un mapa de la ciudad urgente, necesitaba poder ubicarme bien y buscar algún lugar donde pudiese encontrar no sólo comida y agua, sino armas. No puedo ir por ahí con tan pocas municiones.

Subí a la camioneta a mi perro y estuve a punto de subirme, cuando recordé que había dejado la fotografía de mi hermano Sora y yo en la habitación del segundo piso. Yo no podía dejarla, ese era posiblemente el último recuerdo que tendría de mi hermano y yo simplemente no podía dejarlo allí tirado.

Subí de dos en dos los escalones y me dirigí a la habitación, encontrando la fotografía colocada sobre la cama. La tomé rápidamente y salí de allí sin permitirle tiempo a mi mente de que comenzara a recordar el pasado. En cuanto salí, me di cuenta de que si mi hermano de por casualidad llegaba a buscarme (comenzaba a creer, aunque fuera muy doloroso, que él no llegaría) él no me encontraría y podría pensar que yo había caído. Recordé que en su oficina él tiene un par de marcadores de colores para rotular sus tubos de ensayo, así que los busqué y me dirigí al primer piso.

Hay una larga pared en el corredor donde mamá lucía de manera orgullosa no sólo un sinfín de fotografías familiares (la que lamentablemente no podría llevar conmigo debido a que son demasiado grandes) sus hermosos cuadros de Van Gogh. Claro, sólo uno de ellos es autentico, los demás son copias, pero que una persona normal sin conocimiento alguno en arte, pensaría que se trataba de uno verdadero.

Quité todas las fotografías y todos los cuadros, dejando la pared amarillenta vacía. Con el marcador rojo, comencé a escribirle un mensaje a mi hermano.

"_Sora, si llegas, sólo quiero que sepas que trato de cumplir mi promesa. Trato de sobrevivir. Hermano, te he extrañado mucho y quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado. Si no nos volvemos a ver jamás… por favor, nunca me olvides…"_ con el dorso de mi mano limpié las lagrimas que surcaban por mis mejillas. El olor a marcador me hizo arrugar la nariz y continuar escribiendo _"…trataré de dirigirme al norte, trataré de encontrar algún lugar con sobrevivientes. Sora… no me busques, sólo sobrevive. Por favor, no me busques."_ Sé que probablemente él me haría caso omiso, pero yo no podía dejar de intentarlo. Si por alguna casualidad mi hermano estaba vivo y venía por mí y yo ya no estaba aquí, sólo deseaba que él se fuera de nuevo, que sobreviviera y que continuara, tal y como estaba haciendo yo en esos momentos…

…el fuerte ruido de la puerta del sótano me hizo saltar del susto. Desde donde me encontraba, podía ver una mano magullada y mugrienta saliendo por el medio de un agujero. La mano se movía de manera frenética, mientras que los quejidos retumbaban en la silenciosa casa. La puerta comenzó a moverse fuertemente y yo me quedé allí paralizada.

¡No, no de esta manera! Yo no quería estar presente para ver como ellos se apropiaban de una parte de mi vida. ¡Esa era mi casa! Y ahora ellos la proclamaban como suya. ¡Eso no era justo, Dios! ¿¡Por qué!?

En el momento que vi a un caminante de no más de diecisiete años salir del sótano, mi instinto despertó y salí corriendo hacia el garaje, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Tsubaki ladraba histérico en el interior de la camioneta, seguramente podía olerlos desde allí. Me subí al auto y abrí la puerta del garaje, dejando al descubierto a unos veintitantos caminantes que esperaban afuera por que el pedazo de carne fresca (ósea yo) saliera.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…— maldije mientras retrocedía el vehículo y empujaba de manera suave a los caminantes que comenzaban a pegarle al maletero y a las ventanillas de los pasajeros. Joder, eran demasiado y los ladridos de Tsubaki me estaban enloqueciendo. Mi perro ladraba sin parar, se había ido a los asientos traseros de la camioneta, ladrándole irritado a los caminantes que le pegaban a las ventanillas.

Bueno, siempre he dicho que es vivir o morir y que me importa una mierda pasarle por encima a los caminantes. Pues estaba por hacerlo.

Le pegué al acelerador y saqué la camioneta a toda velocidad del garaje, atropellando a un par de cuerpos putrefactos. Estaban tan demacrados que en cuanto las gomas le pasaron por encima a unos cinco o seis de ellos, pude escuchar (sentí unas nauseas horrendas) como los huesos crujían. Cambié la mirada, no estaba preparada para ver esos cadáveres pegados al suelo.

Por los quejidos y gritos histéricos, supe de inmediato que todos los que habían entrado a mi casa desde el sótano, ya se habían reunido con sus compañeros afuera. Lástima, yo no iba a estar ahí para ver dicha reunión. En cuanto salí del garaje, aceleré una vez más y me llevé a un par de caminantes enredados en el camino.

Había una chica caminante, que por su aspecto físico deduje que no debía tener más de treinta años, que comenzaba a mortificarme. La maldita estaba agarrada (creo que su mano se encajó) del salpicadero (_**n/a: cobertor del motor**_) y no dejaba de gruñir y mirarme con esos enormes ojos amarrillos con gran excitación.

Moví el auto de un lado a otro y gracias a Dios, la caminante se calló, aunque me dejó un muy 'dulce' recuerdo. Su mano se había quedado atorada en el salpicadero y por mí, aunque fuera extremadamente bizarro, podía quedarse ahí por toda la vida. Yo no tenía pensado en bajarme de la camioneta hasta que no estuviera muy lejos de mi pueblo.

Tsubaki se volvió a sentar en el asiento de copiloto. Mi pequeño amigo tenía su lengua afuera y me observaba con cierta alegría, yo le sonreí y acaricié sus orejas con cariño. Habíamos sobrevivido hasta el momento.

Tengo fe de que continuaríamos con vida durante un par de días más. Quién sabe, quizás sobreviviría por un par de años…

Tomé la autopista por primera vez en mi vida (bueno, al menos siendo yo la que conduce) y fue bastante chocante ver el estado de ella. Había decenas de autos apilados, algunos con las puertas abiertas y otros con sus ventanillas cubiertas de sangre o con los cristales rotos. En una que otra ocasión me encontré con algún cuerpo descompuesto en medio de la calle y con uno que otro caminante extraviado.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y me vi obligada a encender las luces de la camioneta. La autopista ya no tenía luz en los postes, así que era horriblemente escalofriante recorrerla incluso con las luces encendidas. Puse un par de CD de música para mantenerme despierta y comencé a tatarear una que otra canción para evitar el recordar mi casa siendo invadida por esas criaturas y a Tatsuki convertida.

Fue curioso como ella y yo nos hicimos amigas. Nosotras somos (éramos, aun me cuesta mencionarla en pasado) completamente diferentes. Ella en ocasiones era gritona, fuerte de carácter y no tenía miedo de decirles a las personas lo que pensaba. También era deportista, no poseía las mejores calificaciones del grupo, pero ella era astuta y tenía una excelente memoria. Ella era una completa 'mariposa social', siendo fuerte de carácter y en ocasiones un poco ruda, Tatsuki lograba capturar la atención de todos y conseguir que hicieran lo que ella quería. Yo, por el contrario, no hablaba en voz alta, no poseía un carácter fuerte y se me hacía difícil hacer amigos. Tenía un buen promedio, pero no era por mi memoria, sino porque debía estudiar a diario para aprender.

Las dos éramos completamente diferente, pero como mi hermano siempre me decía, 'los polos opuestos se atraen'. En la naturaleza es algo común que un polo positivo y otro negativo (Tats no era negativa y creo que yo tampoco, pero es una forma de explicarlo) se atraigan y creo que eso hacía que ella y yo fuéramos tan buenas amigas. Ella sabía cosas que ni siquiera Sora conocía (mi hermano era demasiado sobreprotector como para decirle cuando un chico me parecía adorable) y yo conocía cosas de ella que nadie más sabía (entre ellos su fobia hacia los payasos y hacia las cucarachas).

Yo iba a extrañarle muchísimo y jamás podría olvidarle.

Comenzaba a cabecear debido al cansancio pero me obligue a mantenerme despierta. Diablos, como extrañaba una buena taza de café. No soy amante de dicha bebida, pero siempre sucede que cuando no tienes algo al alcance, unos antojos increíbles suceden y no pueden dejar de recordar su sabor, su olor… y tú estomago comienza a gruñir como lo estaba haciendo el mío en esos instantes. Argh, ¡deseaba una taza de café!

Y lo triste de todo es que probablemente jamás volviera a tomar una.

El sol comenzaba a salir y yo a bostecé cansada. Mis piernas me dolían por tanto frenar para esquivar algún caminante perdido o un cuerpo putrefacto y por mantener el pie sobre el acelerador. Necesitaba bajarme y estirar mis piernas y mi cuerpo, aparte de prepararme algún desayuno rápido para luego continuar el camino. Tsubaki, como todo buen perro, se mantuvo tranquilo durante todo el trayecto, con su vista clavada en el paisaje que íbamos dejando atrás.

Encontré una salida que me llevaría a un pequeño (y probablemente) desierto. Eso era conveniente. Necesitaba buscar algún garaje para abastecer los galones de gasolina y ver si por suerte alguna encontraba algún mapa del país.

—Pronto desayunaremos, amigo. Te lo prometo— le dije a Tsubaki, apagando el radio. Me encanta la música, pero escucharla por tantas horas corridas tiende a hartar. Mis oídos me dolían y aun no superaba la jaqueca. Con suerte y encontraba algún paquete de aspirinas.

Tal y como había deducido, aquel pueblo era un completo desierto. Había atravesado un sinfín de pequeñas calles con cuatro o cinco casas y no había visto a nadie. Ni animales, ni humanos ni caminantes. Absolutamente nada. Parecía un pueblo fantasma (eso me pone los pelos de punta, porque creo en los fantasmas) y en cierta parte era bueno.

Ósea, no es que me agrade el hecho de que estoy sola en medio de un pueblo desconocido, sino el mero hecho de que no hay caminantes. Quizás por unos instantes no tendría que ver sus rostros putrefactos o escuchar sus irritantes quejidos.

Allí no había nada. O eso creo.

Me estacioné frente a una pequeña gasolinera que parecía estar en orden. Parecía ser que en ese pequeño pueblo nadie sintió la necesidad de ir a robar por que se los había llevado el gobierno para los puntos seguros o (me inclino más por esta opción) todos habían sido convertidos en caminantes.

Me bajé de la camioneta, dejando una vez más a Tsubaki en el interior de ella. Tomé el bate de beisbol y dejé a Rikka. No tengo demasiadas municiones como para ir desperdiciándolas por ahí. Tengo que ser precavida y utilizarlas con sensatez y moderación y sólo en caso de emergencias.

Además, soy mejor bateadora.

Miré todo a mí alrededor, observándome en el reflejo del cristal de la puerta de la gasolinera. He rebajado un par de kilos durante este tiempo y creo que me sienta bien. Fui bendecida en lo que al departamento del busto se refiere y gracias a Dios, aun el efecto de la gravedad no me había comenzado a atacar (y espero que no lo haga hasta por lo menos dentro de diez o veinte años). Había amarrado mi cabello en una coleta algo despeinada desde que había salido de mi casa y ahora comenzaba a molestarme. En parte creo que es el gran causante de mi jaqueca. Solté mi cabello y este me calló por la espalda en rizos. Tenía un poco de _frizz_ pero eso no era nada del otro mundo.

Entre con el bate en mano al interior de la gasolinera, reconociendo de inmediato el pestilente olor a muerte. Claro, esta vez no se trataba de un cadáver, sino del olor a pudrición proveniente de los caminantes. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras caminaba de forma lenta hasta dar la vuelta a uno de los estantes repletos de aceite para vehículos. Allí, en el suelo, había uno de los empleados de la gasolinera (convertido en caminante) comiéndose a un pobre e infeliz gato.

Esa era una de las cosas más asquerosas y crueles que había visto en mi vida.

Sé que he visto niños caminantes, también ancianos y hasta amigos míos, pero ver a un pobre gato muerto y siendo consumido con tanto gusto por parte de un caminante, me provocó nauseas. El caminante se volteó y me observó con sus labios repletos de sangre. Me gruñó y trató de colocarse de pie, pero yo no se lo permití. Sin pensarlo, le pegue fuertemente en el cráneo, rompiéndoselo de un solo golpe. Estaba muerto pero yo me vi a mi misma volviendo a pegarle una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Esta era la forma donde estaba liberando mi ira y mi depresión por todo lo que había vivido durante esas últimas veinticuatro horas. Dejé de golpear el cadáver del hombre que debía estar en sus cincuenta y tantos años y retrocedí un par de pasos, llevando mis manos a mis labios para evitar las ganas de vomitar.

Él no tenía la culpa de haber sido convertido en eso…y yo tampoco tenía la culpa de haber actuado de esa manera. Ya no puedo controlar mis emociones.

Ya no había nada más que el cuerpo putrefacto y destrozado del caminante y yo. Le pasé por al lado a los dos cadáveres y comencé a tomar todas las cosas que podían servirme. Encontré un par de galletas saladas, un par de refrescos de lata, un mapa, algunos embutidos enlatados y luego abastecí con suficiente combustible la camioneta y un par de botellones donde pude guardar un poco más de gasolina.

Antes de continuar el camino, le di a Tsubaki su desayuno y me subí a la camioneta a comer el mío. Extrañaba mi casa, el poder levantarme temprano, darme una lucha y luego preparar algo de desayuno. Luego hacer un poco de ejercicios en la trotadora de mi hermano y continuar el día viendo alguna película.

Ya no tenía nada de eso.

Olvidé por unos instantes lo que había ocurrido y coloqué mi atención en los alrededores de ese pueblo. Estaba todo demasiado callado y no es que yo extrañara a los caminantes, es simplemente que me parece completamente extraño el hecho de que sólo me había encontrado con uno durante estos pasados cuarenta minutos.

Encendí el vehículo y siguiendo mi curiosidad (oh maldita curiosidad) me dirigí por los alrededores del pueblo. Parecía ser que era una comunidad bastante pequeña y que en sus tiempos no debía tener más de doscientos habitantes.

Las calles estaban solitarias y había muy pocos vehículos estacionados por allí. El trayecto comenzó siendo uno placentero, ya que parecía más bien un recorrido por un pueblo abandonado, para luego transformarse en algo horrible.

¡Claro que no había caminantes por allí! ¡Si todos estaban muertos!

Había un centenar de cuerpos putrefactos amontonados en una esquina. No podía reconocer sus edades o sexos, pero deduje que debía haber más de ciento cincuenta. Sus cuerpos aun tenían piel y eso me dejaba concluir que habían sido asesinados hacia muy poco tiempo.

Quizás una o dos semanas atrás.

Entonces eso significaba que… ¡Oh Dios mío! Eso significaba que debía haber sobrevivientes en alguna parte.

¡Sobrevivientes!

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, salí del pueblo. Me sentía culpable de estar sonriente cuando todos esos caminantes habían fallecido. Aunque fueran esas criaturas horrendas, ellos habían sido antiguamente humanos normales. No sé cómo me sentiría si entre esos cuerpos estuviera el cuerpo de Tatsuki.

Negué la cabeza y aparté esos pensamientos.

Mientras conducía, me tomé un par de aspirinas y volví a colocar la música. La alegría de saber que en algún lugar había sobrevivientes, me hacían mantenerme despierta. No había dormido durante las pasadas veinticuatro horas y sabía muy bien que debía tener unas ojeras que podían competir con las de Drácula.

Conduje un par de horas por la autopista y mientras tatareaba una canción, una silueta a lo lejos llamó mi atención. Caminaba a paso lento y derecho, su cabello resplandecía ante la luz del sol y probablemente debía tratarse de un caminante…

Me fui acercando un poco más a la figura y comencé a distinguirla con más nitidez. No sé si los caminantes cargan mochilas sobre sus hombros, pero parecía ser que este sí. Quizás se la había dejado cuando murió y al no poder quitársela continúo con ella.

En un momento a otro le pasé por al lado y mi corazón dio un salto al reconocer sus facciones.

¡ICHIGO!

¡Él no era un caminante! Lo supe tan pronto vi como sus facciones se sorprendían y sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre. Detuve la camioneta de un frenazo y la apagué, saltando del interior de ella de inmediato.

—¡ICHIGO!—grité tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitieron. Detestaba admitir que me encontraba llorando como una idiota y que probablemente debía verme horrible con esas muy pronunciadas ojeras, pero no me importó.

Ichigo dejó caer su mochila y por primera vez en casi dos años, escuché la voz de otro humano. — ¡Orihime! ¡Estas viva!— sus ojos chocolate brillaban con entusiasmo, mientras que sus labios dibujaban una amplia sonrisa.

¡La primera sonrisa que veía durante todo este tiempo!

Corrí hacia él y me lancé sobre sus brazos, abrazándolo tan fuerte como pude. Me sorprendí al percibir sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y su mentón sobre mi cuello. Él me devolvía el abrazo con la misma o más fuerza y entusiasmo que yo.

Dios, comencé a sollozar sobre su pecho en cuanto percibí su calor corporal, me sentía tan extraña de estar al lado de una persona viva igual que yo. Ichigo estaba vivo, era un sobreviviente como yo. Él me abrazaba con fuerza y puedo jurar que sentí sobre mi cuello un par de lágrimas provenientes de él.

Para cualquier persona podía ser un evento estúpido, pero para nosotros dos era algo grande. Era la muestra de que aun estábamos vivos, de que aun continuábamos luchando por sobrevivir. Sentía como si el tiempo hubiera sido detenido y sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Ichigo y yo. Los dos unidos por un fuerte y casi eterno abrazo, lleno de sollozos, lágrimas y palabras de aliento.

— ¡Oh, Ichigo!— sollocé sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi cabello. Nunca imaginé que me encontraría específicamente con él. Bueno, creo que no imaginaba encontrarme con ninguno de mis amigos. Al menos no vivos.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho en el pasado que iba a llorar y a abrazar con tanta fuerza a Ichigo, me hubiese reído. Nosotros éramos amigos, pero no llegábamos al punto de abrazarnos y llorar como en ese instante.

Pero creo que las cosas cambian cuando estas tanto tiempo solo. Creo que si hubiera sido un completo extraño, yo también hubiera reaccionado de una manera similar. Probablemente hubiera llorado, aunque para ser honestos, dudo que me hubiera lanzado a abrazar a un extraño.

Nos separamos tiempo después, ambos con los ojos rojos y con pequeñas sonrisas dibujadas. Mi corazón latía violentamente y tenía ganas de comenzar a gritar y bailar de felicidad. ¡Había encontrado a un humano vivo! ¡A Ichigo!

— ¿Cómo…—él no encontraba la forma de cómo comenzar un tema. Sus ojos mostraban su ansiedad y por unos segundos me pregunté mentalmente si él había platicado con alguna otra persona durante estos meses — ¿Cómo has sobrevivido?— limpié mis mejillas con mis manos y humedecí mis labios antes de encogerme de brazos y sonreír débilmente.

—N-no lo sé— admití de forma tímida —Suerte, quizás…— murmuré. Él me sonrió de forma pasiva y sentía unas ganas de volver abrazarlo e inundarme en su aroma masculino y su calor corporal. — ¿Y tú?— cuestioné luego de controlar mis deseos de volver a abrazarle.

Sus ojos perdieron el brillo alegre que habían estado presentado durante esos minutos, volviéndose opacos y tristes. Ichigo suspiró —Es una larga historia, Orihime. — no sé por qué (sí, sé que desconozco muchas cosas) pero sentí una profunda tristeza detrás de sus palabras. La forma en la que me estaba hablando me hacia entender que él me estaba explicando de forma intencional detrás de sus palabras lo ocurrido.

Y una vez más, la tristeza se apoderó mi mis pensamientos y de mi cuerpo.

¡Su familia!

Me abalance una vez más sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Su fuerte agarre por mi cintura y recostó su cabeza sobre mi cuello y el percibir nuevamente sus lágrimas deslizándose por mis hombros, provocó que comenzara a llorar.

¡Su familia había caído! Sus padres, sus hermanas y nuestros dos amigos. ¡Todos muertos!

—L-lo lamento, Ichigo. Lo lamento demasiado— sollocé, acariciando su espalda con mis nudillos.

Eso era como una terapia, una bendita forma de liberar nuestras angustias y nuestro dolor. Probablemente él no veía a una persona viva desde hacía mucho, y yo… casi dos años. Perdí la noción del tiempo, pero sé que pasó bastante. Ese fue el abrazo más largo de mi vida y sin duda alguna había sido el más emotivo y el mejor que había tenido.

Su aroma masculino inundaba mis sentidos y el estar tan cerca de él me hacía sentir segura. Deseaba que él no me soltara, necesitaba que él continuara junto a mí. En ese instante comprendí que si Ichigo se alejaba de mí, yo enloquecería. Acabábamos de encontrarnos, pero era como si hubiéramos estado juntos por toda la vida.

—Subamos al auto— dije en voz baja. Él me observó sorprendido y yo sonreí de lado. —Lo siento, pero dudo que pueda dejarte ir ahora que te he encontrado— odie como mi voz sonó. Parecía nerviosa (sí, lo estaba), como si fuese una chiquilla de instituto alterada ante la presencia de su amor platónico.

Ichigo sonrió y ladeó su cabeza —Tampoco estaba en mis planes dejarte ir— mis mejillas se ruborizaron levemente y las de él también. Podíamos ser sobrevivientes de un mundo repletos de cadáveres, pero aun continuábamos siendo dos adolescentes de diecinueve años que nunca habían filtrado con otra persona. Ichigo siempre había sido serio y hasta donde tenía entendido, nunca había tenido una pareja, igual que yo. Así que era algo rara e incluso cómica nuestra interacción luego de habernos abrazado y llorado juntos.

Él tomó su mochila, la que parecía bastante pesada teniendo en cuenta de que parecía llevar una casa de campaña y yo le tomé su mano. Nuestros dedos se juntaron y me sorprendí al ver que encajaban perfectamente y que sus manos eran suaves y al mismo tiempo eran fuertes. Él apretó con suavidad mi mano, captando mi atención de forma inmediata. Ichigo me sonreía, aunque sus ojos estaban opacos y con ese rastro de tristeza que deduje que jamás se marcharía de allí. Imagino que mis ojos también deben mostrar la misma tristeza y apuesto a mi vida que el resto de los sobrevivientes deben mostrarlos igual.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y ambos nos subimos a la camioneta. Para mi sorpresa, Tsubaki se hallaba en el asiento trasero y recibió a Ichigo con una lambida repleta de baba. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro, emocionado de encontrar a un nuevo compañero humano. Tsubaki se recordó al instante de Ichigo (quizás por su olfato) ya que él había ido en el pasado a mi casa a culminar un trabajo para la escuela y había jugueteado con mi perro.

Con nuestras manos aun juntas y con Tsubaki moviendo su cola de forma entusiasmada, yo continúe conduciendo.

Tengo fe de que las cosas mejorarían.


	4. LITTLE TALKS

**N/A: **Well, yo sé que dije que no iba a publicar nada durante dos meses pero olé este capítulo lo tenía ya desde hacía MUCHOOOO tiempo, por que ya voy súper adelantada con la novela, sólo quería hacerlos sufrir un poquito xDD (buuu mala Killer!)

Sin nada más que decir salvo a que mi musa anda por los suelos y necesito el amor de un review para ver si me inspiro (fuera de broma, no sé que me pasa, ya no encuentro mi gran pasión a escribir acerca de mis bebes Ichigo & Orihime y eso me preocupa!) los dejo ;)

Disfruten, dejen review & sean felices!

**DISCLAIMER:** Days Like This es una novela propiedad MIA, se prohíbe el plagio. Bleach y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.

**ACTU: 09/24/12**

**EDIT: 09/24/12 (Sorry, ando tan loca que deje las características de Ethan, el personaje que interpreta Ichigo, lol!)**

* * *

**CAP IV:**

Había tenido sin duda alguna las mejores ocho horas de sueño en todo este tiempo. Claro, debo admitir que mi cuello duele muchísimo y que mi espalda me reclama el hecho de que no he dormido en una cama por estas cuarenta y ocho horas, pero al menos mi mente está fresca y descansada. Y eso era un bono extra.

Entrecerré mis ojos y llevé mi mano a mi boca y a bostecé. Los rayos del sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, logrando un efecto tan hermoso que casi parecía irreal. Es sorprendente el que la tierra este repleta de cuerpos inmundos y que la naturaleza aun continúe siendo tan hermosa y perfecta. Todo lucía pacífico, como si todo estuviera normal. Y eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Mi hermano estaba desaparecido y creo que probablemente él está muerto. El comenzar a creerlo no le quita que sea muy doloroso, simplemente me hace tener los pies sobre la tierra y que busque lo que es mejor para mi perro y para mí. Mi mejor amiga es una caminante y está en mi antiguo pueblo o quizás haya partido junto a sus nuevos "hermanos" hacia un destino incierto. La familia de Ichigo y nuestros compañeros de clases, habían caído también y quizás estuvieran por ahí o él los hubiera tenido que matar.

Yo no sé el destino exacto de ellos y no voy a preguntarle. No pienso revivirle momentos dolorosos a mi nuevo compañero.

Me volteé y observé en silencio a Ichigo, quien mantenía su mirada clavada en el volante. Debo aceptar que él conduce muy bien. Demasiado bien. Hubiera tenido un gran futuro como un piloto de carreras en la _Nascar_, porque realmente es un gran piloto. Antes de dormirme, fui testigo de cómo mi compañero esquivo sin problema alguno no sólo a cuatro caminantes, sino a un autobús abandonado. ¿Quién le había enseñado a manejar de esa forma? No tengo ni una mínima idea, pero lo que sí yo sé es que sin duda alguna él será mi tutor y me enseñara a guiar de esa manera tan asombrosa.

—Hola— dije sonriendo. Ichigo se volteó y me devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos chocolate estaban algo cansados y sus ojeras lo confirmaban. Su cabello naranja estaba revuelto y algunos mechones le caían sobre sus ojos. —Oye, si quieres puedes detenerte y dejarme conducir ahora— me ofrecí. Yo ya había descansado lo suficiente como para conducir por las próximas veinticuatro horas sin problema alguno. Esa habilidad hubiese sido de gran ayuda para muchos fiesteros en la antigua "época humana".

Él negó la cabeza. —Descuida, aun tengo mis sentidos lo suficientemente buenos como para conducir durante una semana— arqueé las cejas ante su ego. Típico en los chicos, ellos jamás admitirán que están cansados o que están perdidos. Lo sé, viví con mi hermano y él podía ser un científico casi loco, pero era un chico al final de cuentas.

— ¿Ahh sí? Lo imagino— el sarcasmo era evidente en mi voz y eso provocó una carcajada cansada en Ichigo. — ¡Qué mentiroso!— reí al ver que él negaba la cabeza. Mi nuevo compañero trató de contener un bostezó y yo negué la cabeza. —Vamos, estaciónate y déjame conducir a mí. — a regañadientes, Ichigo se estacionó a un lado de la desierta autopista y se bajó de la camioneta. Yo lo imite y mis piernas me agradecieron infinitamente. Había estado sentada por muchísimas horas y necesitaba estirar mis pies.

Mi estomago se quejaba por el poco interés que le había dado durante todo este tiempo. No habíamos cenado muy bien debido a que habíamos pasado por una zona bastante congestionada de caminantes y no habíamos tenido la oportunidad como para detenernos a comer. Pero esta era una muy buena ocasión, no se veían caminantes por ningún sitio y tenía una excelente vista a las montañas.

Ichigo y Tsubaki estuvieron de acuerdo con descansar un rato después de haber estado tantas horas corridas conduciendo. Además, eso le otorgaría un rato de descanso a la camioneta.

Me subí al parachoques y Ichigo me imitó. Los dos nos conformamos con una lata de sardinas para cada uno, acompañados con un par de galletas saladas y una lata de Coca Cola caliente. El sabor de la bebida caliente no es muy bueno, pero cuando ya no hay congeladores ni hielo a la mano, pues hay que acostumbrarse.

— ¿A dónde te diriges?— le pregunté a Ichigo luego de haberle dado un sorbo a mi Coca Cola. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, creo que a donde me llevara el camino— dijo con voz ronca. Los dos nos encontrábamos sentados sobre el parachoques, hombro con hombro y con nuestras vistas clavadas en la hermosura del amanecer.

—Déjame decirte que sólo ibas a encontrarte con un pueblo desierto cuyos habitantes ahora yacen muertos— comenté. Aun no puedo quitarme de la mente el hecho de que en algún lugar hay sobrevivientes y que quizás ellos estén cerca.

— ¿Son caminantes o fueron comidos por ellos?— cuestionó Ichigo, llevándose una galleta salada a su boca. Llevé una de mis manos a sus labios y limpié con suavidad el resto de galletas saladas que él tenía. Me tragué las ganas de reírme y coloqué mi mejor cara de seriedad al ver como sus mejillas se teñían de rosadas.

—No, todos estaban muertos. Creo que en algún momento habían sido caminantes y fueron asesinados, ¿y sabes que es lo mejor?— él negó la cabeza —Creo que fueron asesinados hace una o dos semanas atrás— sus pupilas se dilataron y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —Y eso significa…

—…sobrevivientes, Orihime. Hay más sobrevivientes— yo asentí con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios. Los dos nos sentíamos como dos chiquillos emocionados en la mañana de navidad. Ichigo se colocó de pie y dejó a un lado su desayuno para tomarme por mi brazo y atraerme a un fuerte abrazo. — ¡Hay sobrevivientes!— sin duda alguna él estaba más emocionado que yo y eso me hizo reír como no me había reído durante casi dos años.

Los dos habíamos comenzado a saltar en medio de la abandonada autopista y Tsubaki nos miraba como si los dos hubiéramos perdido la mente. Era un momento memorable. No teníamos idea de donde se encontraban los sobrevivientes pero definitivamente era seguro que los había y que tenían buenas municiones, porque después de todo habían podido vencer a todo un pueblo convertido en caminantes.

— ¡Tenemos suerte!— exclamé emocionada y Ichigo negó la cabeza con una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa.

—La suerte no existe, Orihime. No puedes verla, así que no existe— yo le saqué la lengua y él se rió en voz alta.

— ¡Por supuesto que existe! No puedes decir que algo no existe porque no lo ves. ¿Acaso puedes ver el viento?— cuestioné, arqueando mis cejas. Ichigo colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es diferente, Hime. Puedes sentir el viento y está comprobado científicamente su existencia. Sin embargo, la suerte no es algo que está comprobado. — dijo con ese tono de voz que siempre colocaba cuando iba a decir algo inteligente. No es nada inusual que mi hermano hubiera hecho una amistad rápida con él. Los dos eran inteligentes y testarudos en cuanto a la ciencia se trataba. —Jaque mate— susurró con una amplia sonrisa de victoria.

Volvimos a subirnos a la camioneta luego de estar casi una hora allí afuera hablando y riendo. Fue una gran ocasión para liberar nuestras tensiones y sentirnos felices por estar vivos y habernos encontrado (yo lo veía como parte del destino y él como una casualidad). Yo no le pregunté acerca de su familia y él tampoco me preguntó acerca de lo que había pasado con mi hermano. Ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para comenzar a hablar acerca de esos eventos y nos agradecíamos de forma mutua y silenciosa el omitir dichos temas.

Era mi turno de conducir y lamentablemente para mí, no conducían tan genial como él. Ichigo conducía a toda velocidad y lo hacía con estilo y sin mostrar preocupación alguna. En cambio yo, podré conducir a toda velocidad pero jamás podré imitar su despreocupación. Prácticamente me pegó al volante con mi espalda rígida y mantengo mi vista clavada en el camino. Sé que algún día lograré conducir como él, es sólo cuestión de tiempo...

Estuve manejando por unas tres o cuatro horas con la música baja para que así no molestase ni a Ichigo ni a Tsubaki, quienes dormían plácidamente. Parecía ser que nuestros turnos ya estaban establecidos, yo manejaba en el día y ellos se mantenían acompañados en la noche.

Tsubaki es todo un traidor.

Unas ganas de ir al baño se presentaron de forma imprevista. Yo no tenía en mente ir al baño durante un par de horas más, donde Ichigo, Tsubaki y yo buscaríamos un lugar apartado y libre de caminantes para ir a hacer nuestras respectivas necesidades. Pero mi vejiga estaba furiosa, así que si yo no me bajaba en esos momentos, yo iba a orinarme en mis vaqueros.

Ichigo estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para no percatarse de que yo me estacionaba en medio de un abandonado paraje. Me bajé de la camioneta en silencio, evitando a toda costa de que mis dos compañeros dormidos se levantasen. Si no hubiese estado tan apurada, me hubiera quedado un rato allí contemplándolos. Ichigo tenía su rostro recostado de la ventanilla, algunos mechones naranjas caían sobre sus ojos y su respiración era tan suave, que casi parecía que estaba muerto. Por otro lado, Tsubaki estaba recostado sobre sus patas con sus ojos cerrados y respirando de forma pasiva.

¡Lucían adorables esos dos!

Camine hasta meterme por una zona boscosa. El olor a bosque húmedo me recordó la vez que Sora, Tatsuki y yo nos fuimos de campamento. A mamá no le había parecido buena idea porque eso significaba que llegaríamos a casa con nuestras ropas cubiertas de lodo y _"sabe Dios que más"_. Ese fin de semana fue genial. Sora nos relató historias de horror a Tatsuki y a mi (yo no pude dormir debido al miedo) y luego asamos en la fogata malvaviscos.

Encontré una buena zona para vaciar a mi rebelde vejiga. Con un gran alivio, me subí mis vaqueros y saqué del bolsillo mi frasco pequeño de antiséptico. Limpié mis manos y me dispuse a marcharme cuando escuché el crujido de una rama a unos dos metros tras de mí.

Eso no podía ser cierto. Joder, no podía haber un caminante tras de mí. Yo había sido tan estúpida como para dejar a Rikka en la camioneta y bajarme sin nada a excepción del estúpido frasco de antiséptico.

Me volteé de forma lenta y me encontré con una caminante que al momento de morir debía tener mi edad. Lo más desconcertante de todo, lo que me provocó nauseas y unas grandes ganas de llorar fue el que su vientre estuviera abultado.

¡Ella había estado embarazada!

La caminante tenía mordidas en sus manos y en sus piernas. Tenía un vestido floral (o eso había sido) que estaba tan gastado y húmedo que se le podían la marca de sus pezones rosados. Para mi sorpresa, era la primera caminante que yo encontraba que no tenía su cara mordida o completamente manchada en sangre (aparte de ser la primera embarazada que encontraba), sino que estaba sucia por la tierra. Sus labios poseían una tonalidad azulada y mientras más se acercaba a mí con un caminar torpe, pude ver que en sus mejillas tenía marcadas unas pequeñas venitas púrpuras.

Desperté de mi parálisis y comencé a correr. La caminante comenzó a gritar excitada, corriendo tras de mí con ese paso torpe pero para mi desgracia rápido. Parecía ser que aun estando muerta la muy bastarda sabía cómo correr por estas zonas. Yo corrí como pude y juró por mi vida que traté de esquivar cuanta rama y tronco de árbol había en el suelo, pero en ocasiones puedo ser muy torpe y por ello me caí al suelo con un fuerte y muy doloroso golpe. Yo, aun en el suelo, no iba a permitir que esa cosa me mordiera, así que en cuanto ella se lanzó sobre mí, traté de empujarla con mis piernas, fallando. Ella se movía de forma rápida y brusca y trató en más de una decena de ocasiones morderme, pero yo se lo impedí.

Esa hija de perra era la caminante más fuerte que yo había visto en mi vida. Tomó mis dedos y los apretó tan fuerte que sentí el dolor en el alma. Si los hubiera apretado un poco más, ella de seguro me los hubiera roto. Yo grité y no me avergüenza admitir que lloré por el dolor. La hija de puta era fuerte y estaba convencida en asesinarme. Estuvo a punto de morderme pero algo se lo impidió.

Ella calló muerta sobre mí.

Su cabello rubio cubrió mi rostro y estuve a punto de vomitar por el horrible olor a sangre y a putrefacción que emitía su cabeza. Probablemente me dieran piojos o pulgas por haber tenido un contacto tan cercano con esa chica. La empujé hacia un lado, sintiendo un dolor agudo en mis dedos. Hija de puta, de seguro me había roto el pulgar.

Me puse de pie con lentitud. Tenía la sangre de esa mujer sobre mi frente y cuello; me sentía sumamente asquerosa. ¡Necesitaba bañarme y era ya!

Me volteé con cierto dolor en mis articulaciones y me encontré con Ichigo, quien sostenía un arco. Él prácticamente estaba apuntándome con su arco y flecha y yo sólo pude tragar seco y tratar de sonreírle. Probablemente él pensaba que yo había sido mordida y no lo culpaba teniendo en cuenta de que yo estaba hecha un desastre.

— ¡Estoy bien, lo juro! ¡No me mordió!— grité con mis manos en alto, en señal de paz. Ichigo bajó su arco y respiró aliviado. Él cruzó a grandes zancadas la corta distancia que nos separaba y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros, mirándome seriamente a los ojos. Por unos instantes, él parecía ser un hombre de unos treinta y tantos en vez de ser un chico de diecinueve años. Sus ojos chocolates mostraban su preocupación. —L-lo lamento, me impactó el hecho de que estaba embarazada— mascullé. Ni siquiera sé por qué me disculpaba pero algo dentro de mí me decía que era lo indicado.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás, Orihime. — dijo seriamente. Traté de embozar una sonrisa, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacerlo. El miedo comenzaba a atacarme en esos instantes. ¡Yo había estado a punto de morir en manos de una caminante que estaba embarazada!

¡Yo estuve a punto de morir!

Estuve a punto de mandar a la mierda todo lo que he hecho durante todo este tiempo. Pude haber muerto por una estupidez de mi parte. ¿A quién se le ocurre ir al medio de un bosque desconocido sin un arma? Aun me sorprende mi idiotez.

—Fui una completa idiota— dije con voz rota. Mis dedos me dolían, igual que mi espalda. Tenía sangre podrida en mi cabello y cuello. Estaba hecha una asquerosidad. —Estoy hecha un desastre— me dije a mí misma. Ichigo se rió y yo le miré seria.

—Lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Hueles horrible, Hime— le saqué la lengua. Ya sabía muy bien que olía a los mil demonios, no hacía falta que me lo confirmara. Me sentía sucia y muy apenada de estar de esta manera frente a él.

¡Y la vanidad femenina se hace presente! Durante casi dos años me había importado una mierda el cómo me veía, el cómo estaba mi cabello o a que olía. Ahora, cuando Ichigo se presentaba, me encontraba con la necesidad femenina de verme al menos decente. Es algo normal, cuando asistía a la escuela siempre me vestía bien y trataba de lucir decente para captar alguna que otra mirada. ¡Es algo normal! No porque fuera tímida significaba que no me importaba lo que los chicos pensaran de mí.

—Necesito un baño urgente— deseaba meterme en una tina y quitarme toda esa sangre y peste a podrido que tenía sobre mí.

—Hay una pequeña corriente de agua por aquí cerca. En auto está a unos diez minutos. Es una buena área y si contamos con suerte y está desierta, podríamos acampar allí— la idea me pareció maravillosa. El sólo saber que podría darme un buen baño me ponía de buen humor. Aparte de recordar que yo tenía un paquete de malvaviscos que había encontrado en la gasolinera.

—Podemos asar malvaviscos— dije con entusiasmo en mi voz. Ichigo asintió.

—Eso suena como un plan— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El área que Ichigo me había dicho estaba bastante cerca, a no más de siete minutos. Era una muy pacífica zona boscosa. Había un pequeño río y se podían ver pequeños peces por allí y eso hizo que a mi compañero se le antojaran unas ganas por comer pescado asado, así que se vio a la tarea de crear alguna red o algo por el estilo para pescar.

Parecía un día de campo normal de una pareja de recién casados, pero ni estábamos casados (ni éramos pareja ni nada por el estilo) y tampoco era un día de campo normal. Nosotros estábamos allí para refugiarnos durante uno o dos días de los caminantes, nada más.

Estábamos a mediados de otoño y aunque faltaba bastante para que nevara, ya se podía sentir el frío. Busqué entre mis cosas hasta encontrar unos vaqueros negros y un jersey rosado. Tomé una toalla y todo lo que necesitaría para mi tan ansiado baño. Con todas mis cosas a la mano, me dirigí por un pequeño camino hacia una parte un tanto profunda del río. Traté de ignorar las constantes pisadas tras de mí creyendo que cesaría, pero parecía ser que no. —Ichigo, no va a pasarme nada— dije en voz alta. No era un caminante porque si hubiera sido así, sus pisadas hubieran sido suaves y arrastradas, las de Ichigo eran fuertes y siempre eran constantes.

—No tienes la certeza de eso— respondió tras de mí. Me volteé y fruncí el ceño. Él sujetaba su arco y tenía amarrado a su espalda el cargador de sus flechas.—Despreocúpate, yo estaré cerca pero no tan cerca como para ojearte mientras te bañas— dijo de forma seria. Sus ojos chocolates mostraban una fuerte determinación y eso provocaba que mis mejillas se ruborizaran. Eso y el hecho de que él iba a estar cerca mientras yo me bañaba.

—No es necesario…

—No tiene sentido de que trates de cambiar mi idea. — él me sonrió con cierta burla y yo coloqué los ojos en blanco. Continué mi recorrido hacia el río, escuchándolo a él tras de mí. En cuanto llegué a la orilla y me volteé, lo encontré sentado en una roca a un par de metros de mí. Había cumplido su palabra, él estaba cerca pero no tan cerca como para ojearme a la hora del baño.

Ichigo era un hombre de palabra.

Me quité la ropa rápidamente y evitando a toda costa de que él tuviera alguna visión de mi cuerpo sin ropa alguna, me metí al agua.

— ¡DIOS MIO!— grité a todo pulmón a causa del frío. El agua estaba helada, sentía como la frialdad calaba hasta mi alma. A lo lejos escuché las carcajadas de Ichigo y no dude en gritarle que era un maldito. Tendría suerte si no me daba hipotermia.

Con el paso del tiempo, me fui adaptando a la frialdad del agua y comencé a nadar de un lado a otro. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no nadaba y ahora tenía la suerte de poder hacerlo. Me sumergí un par de veces para tocar el fondo y luego de jugar y relajarme un rato, busqué en la orilla mi champú y acondicionador y me dedique por casi treinta minutos a mimar mi larga cabellera.

La última vez que había ido al salón de belleza había sido siete meses antes de la catástrofe, así que tenía mi cabellera mucho más larga de lo usual. Me llegaba a la espalda baja y el flequillo ya lo tenía un poco más debajo de los hombros. A mí me encantaba mi cabello y solía estar horas mimándolo con mascarillas y peinándolo. Poseía un hermoso tono castaño que brillaba ante la luz del sol, aparte de tener ondas naturales. A mi mamá, en esas raras ocasiones donde el instinto materno le despertaba y deseaba cepillarme el cabello, le encantaba.

Desenredé con mis dedos mi cabello y luego de sentirme completamente limpia, decidí que ya era tiempo de salir. Ichigo estaba sentado sobre la roca, con su mirada puesta hacia donde yo me encontraba. Me crucé de brazos y lo vi correr hacia mí. ¿Pero y a este que le pasaba?

—Ichigo, dijiste que no ibas a mirarme…

—¡SAL DEL AGUA! ¡SAL DEL AGUA!— gritó mientras tomaba una flecha y la colocaba en el arco, apuntando tras de mí. Yo me volteé y observé a unos siete caminantes dirigiéndose hacia donde yo me encontraba.

¡Oh Dios mío! Yo estaba completamente desnuda en medio del río y esas cosas venían hacia mí. Nadé hacia la orilla y allí estaba Ichigo, lanzándome su camisa y gritándome que avanzara. Yo me puse su camiseta y tomé de forma rápida mis pertenencias y comencé a correr hacia donde estaba la camioneta y mi perro. Ichigo corría tras de mí, gritándome que corriera más rápido y estuve a punto de gritarle que no siguiera diciéndome lo mismo, que ya sabía que debía correr rápido, pero estaba tan fatigada que ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Los dos llegamos a la camioneta y nos subimos rápidamente a ella. No cerré la puerta hasta que estuve completamente segura de que Tsubaki estaba en el asiento trasero. Los caminantes parecían tener los suficientes problemas cruzando el río como para seguir nuestros pasos, pero eso no detuvo a Ichigo de que encendiera con rapidez la camioneta y nos marcháramos con urgencia de ese lugar.

El problema estuvo cuando el condujo por la vía que habíamos tomado antes para llegar a ese lado. Había decenas de caminantes por todos lados, algunos estaban de pie por el puente que se suponía que debíamos cruzar.

— ¡Mierda!— maldijo en voz alta Ichigo. Su frente tenía una ligera capa de sudor y su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba una y otra vez. Él estaba nervioso, igual que yo. Mis manos temblaban y mi corazón latía de forma brusca. Eran demasiados caminantes como para detenernos a matarlos a todos. Había más de cincuenta.

Ichigo respiró de forma profunda y luego le pegó al acelerador, y buscó su piloto de _Nascar_ interior. Con una destreza asombrosa, él esquivó sin problema alguno a los caminantes que trataban de abalanzarse sobre la camioneta. Vi a unos cuantos de ellos caer del puente y deduje que no iban a agradecer mucho el hecho de que esa parte del río fuera muy profunda. Aparentemente, según me dijo en la mañana Ichigo, los caminantes le tienen un singular temor al agua, así que no te seguirán si te vas nadando.

Mientras el piloto de Nascar esquivaba a los caminantes, yo salté hacia el asiento trasero y busqué entre las cosas que había lanzado cuando me subí a la camioneta, mis ropas.

— ¿Estás bien?— cuestionó Ichigo, mientras tomaba las curvas de ese camino sin cuidado alguno. Estuve a punto de caerme debido a su descuido al volante y no dude en lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—Oh, me encuentro perfectamente. Trato de buscar mi ropa y tú no dejas de asustarme cuando tomas las curvas. — mascullé, mientras me vestía.

—Intento salvar nuestro pellejo— se defendió Ichigo, sin quitar el pie del acelerador.

—Lo sé, pero eso no impide que seas un poquito más precavido cuando yo estoy tratando de vestirme— dije con la misma dosis de sarcasmo que él había utilizado. Observé por el retrovisor como Ichigo sonreía de forma burlona. Ahh, Ichigo era un chico malo.

Me puse mis vaqueros y luego mi lindo jersey rosado. Me sentía limpia y fresca. Habíamos pasado un gran susto, pero para mí había valido la pena. Había podido bañarme y ahora me sentía feliz. Volví a sentarme en el asiento de pasajero y cepillé mi cabello con suavidad y luego suspiré.

—Vaya, ese sí que fue un gran susto— murmuré, captando la atención de Ichigo. Él asintió y vi que sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse un poco. Su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía un par de mechones negros pegados en su frente debido al sudor. Mordí el interior de mis mejillas al darme cuenta de que él aun continuaba sin camisa. Ichigo tenía un cuerpo atlético, era delgado y ancho de hombros. Y yo estaba teniendo una muy buena vista de sus abdominales.

—Ciertamente— respondió mientras observaba el camino y yo podía jurar que él estaba tratando de evitar el mirarme. Fruncí el ceño y lo vi a él morder su labio inferior, evitando por todo lo alto no reírse. Incapaz de aguantar mi mirada, el giró el retrovisor hacia mí y al descubrir que mi jersey estaba al revés y tenía tres de sus botones abiertos (dejando al descubierto mi sostén rosado con puntos blancos impresos)y ese fue mi turno para ruborizarme y volver a saltar hacia la parte de atrás, avergonzada.

Ahh, definitivamente esa había sido una de las tardes más locas en mi vida. Y eso era realmente inquietante, pues a que vivo en un mundo repleto de muertos y ya de por sí es una locura.

* * *

**EDIT: Gracias a todos aquellos que se percataron de los pequeños errores :) **


End file.
